Twisted
by Lenora23
Summary: Ever since the pharaoh passed, Anzu has been having trouble moving on. One day, she meets a old lady who sends her back into time. However, there is a twist. She wasn't only tossed into the past, she was tossed into a parallel universe. Future AnzuxBakura
1. I

A/N: So yes, I said I wasn't going to write anymore stories until Return of Shadows completed but I felt like writing something different. Since I lacking the motivation to continue writing The Room, I'm going to provide you guys with another type of story. It's a work in progress and things might be a little fuzzy. Anyway, I hope it makes sense to you guys. Reviews will be much appreciated.

Genres: Adventure/Angst/Drama/ a little horror and some Romance.

Pairings: Yami MarikxAnzuxYami Bakura, sort of. It's hard to explain... -_-

Summary: Ever since the pharaoh passed on, Anzu has been having trouble moving on. One day, she meets a old lady who sends her back into time to relive her life. However, there is a twist. She wasn't only tossed into the past, she was tossed into a parallel universe where Marik wins against Yami. She forced to play by his rules in order to survive this hellish nightmare.

* * *

_**Twisted **_

_I_

It was bright and sunny morning when Anzu sat in her homeroom class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Most of the class was talking among themselves, chatting and gossiping. For Anzu, she sat alone with a hand pressed lazily along her cheek and a somber expression on her face. For those who knew Anzu, she normally wasn't a gloomy type of person. She was strong and cheerful, always the optimistic.

Yuugi Moto, one of her close friends approached her with a worried expression. "Anzu, are you alright?"

Her dull and lifeless blue eyes snapped to life at the sound of his voice. She looked at him, her hand dropping from her cheek. "Yes, I'm alright Yuugi." She stated quickly, trying to recover herself. Yuugi gave her a soft look of empathy, though he wasn't convinced by her. She had been this way for a long time, ever since the Pharaoh had left them. As much as he wanted to say something, Yuugi wasn't one to pry open anyone's problems. He respected Anzu's decision not to tell him anything, even if she did look so miserable.

He patted her hand softly, "Okay, but if you ever want to talk," With his sympathetic look, he smiled reassuringly, "You know where to find me."

Anzu forcefully smiled back at him, "Okay." Yuugi returned back to seat and took out his Duel Monster cards. Her eyes fell onto the cards, eyeing them. Anzu wanted to feel better, knowing that what she was feeling wasn't the end of the world. She wanted to speak with her friends about her problems but she found herself stopping. Her friends, especially Yuugi probably wouldn't be able to handle the truth. It would be weird and everyone would probably feel awkward around her. She didn't want that, feeling as if a rift would start happening between them. Though, with her choice to face her problems alone was already starting to separate her from her friends.

Still staring at the cards, Anzu felt her heart tumble into her stomach. It had been only a year since the Pharaoh had left them for the afterlife. Ever since then, Anzu felt herself pummel into disaster. At first, she had a handle on it. She could go places with her friends and act like everything was okay. It wasn't soon after that she stopped smiling, stopped dancing, and completely stopped letting her friends in.

Looking away, Anzu gulped down a heavy lump inside her throat. Besides the problems with her friends, something else had been eating away at her. After all of this time, Anzu was still in love with Atemu. She had missed him with the hole in her hear, she let his lack of existence control her. She pushed away her friends and forced herself to face it alone. All she wanted to do was be alone.

After school, everyone rushed out of the building. It was Friday and the students were relieved to have a short break before returning back. However, Anzu walked slowly out of the building. Her mood hadn't improved. She was still down and wasn't trying very hard to feel better. Her face was hit was fresh of warm air, refreshing to her darkened state.

Yuugi and Jounouchi were waiting along courtyard when they spotted her. Waving to her, Anzu wondered over to them, feeling obliged to do so. They both smiled at her, excited for the weekend. Yuugi looked up at her, "Anzu, Jounouchi was going to come over to my house. Would you like to come?"

Anzu stood there for a moment, guilt rising up from her stomach. "Oh, I'd love too but…" She trailed off, eyes glancing to the side. She searched for some excuse not to come, "I'm sorry Yuugi. I have some errands to run for my mom. Maybe we can hang out some other time?"

"If ya don't want to hang out with us, just say so Anzu," Jounouchi abruptly stated. He crossed his arms and stared at her annoyingly. Anzu was reluctantly avoiding them more and more. Anzu half expected him to say something by this point. She could tell that it was really starting to piss him off and he wasn't going to sugarcoat it like Yuugi always did.

Anzu blinked at him, his harshness staining through her. She bit her lip, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friends. They were all she had. Anzu sighed sadly, lowering her head. It was true, she didn't want to hang out with them but she couldn't tell them the truth. The truth always hurts. "I'm sorry," She confessed softly and turned away from them. She half expected them to follow her and demand reasons. However, they didn't. They left her be.

With her head lowered, she felt the burning within her cheeks, the tightness in her throat. Anzu was a strong person, tears never came so easily. Since she was in public, she wanted to avoid crying. _Get home. _She thought while her pace quickened. _Just make it home._ She didn't understand why they didn't chase after her. She was kind of hoping on it. She knew that all of this grieving wasn't good for her, especially when it all was bottled up inside of her. Anzu clenched her school bag tightly, knowing that she was being selfish. She could have been better or even pretended to be okay if she willed it. Personally, she wanted to feel upset, wanted people to stop her, and ask what was wrong. It was unhealthy attention but she wanted it.

Anzu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, the pressure had built up long enough. Her vision started to cloud, blurring with watery tears. Her breathing panicked, sharpening and shuddering. Anzu was on the brink of a break down and she was about to do it in the public eye. She covered her face, feeling her legs starting to give way. She couldn't go on, not without letting all of her bottled up emotions burst out of her. Tears rolled down, slipping through the cracks of her hands, and flooding her cheeks. Her shoulders heaved, breathing obnoxiously into her palms. Her thoughts screamed down her to calm down as she imagined the people around her. They probably gave her sideways glances but none of them stopped to see if she was okay. They only stared at her momentarily before continuing with their own lives. The realization at how cruel people were only made her more upset.

"Why are you crying, child?" A soft spoken voice of a woman echoed into her ears. It was stained with such tenderness that beckoning Anzu to pull away her hands and see who was bothering to notice her. Anzu sniffed and forced herself to look at the woman. She didn't look as fragile and tender as she sounded to be. The woman was an older lady with deep wrinkle trenches in her face. Her eyes were empty, a pale brown that burned into her soul. Anzu flinched at the sight of her, noticing how she was covered in heavy clothing. The woman's dress was a pale pink with mixtures of purple. Anzu continued to stare at the woman, reminding her of a gypsy.

Anzu didn't speak, she couldn't. She felt like if she said the wrong thing, she could have turned into dust and fade into the wind. The woman scared her, having such strong facial features. The old woman touched Anzu's arm, her soft spoken voice filling the air once more. "Come with me. I'll make you feel better." As if in a trance, Anzu followed the woman into a strange looking shop. The store burned with strong incents like the roses and orchid. The store was different than any other store Anzu had walked into. It was full of unique things, strange looking candles, clothing, books, and crystals.

The old woman didn't waste any time and led her into a back room. The room had potential to be large, but the piles of books, it felt like the walls were closing in. On a small desk, there were several candles that lit up the entire room, each flame trying hard to survive. The old woman pulled up a chair and guided Anzu to sit. Anzu plopped down on the chair, eyeing the room with nervous amazement. Her cheeks were stained with tears, making her looks like she had been through hell.

"Now my child," the old woman started, relaxing, "why were you crying?"

Anzu's eyes finally fell back onto the woman, her voice raspy. "I just…"

The woman eyed her closely, "My child, I am old. Please, speak up."

The young brunette found it hard to speak but she didn't want to deny this woman what she wanted. "I've just been having a hard time…that's all…"

"A hard time? My dear, please explain." The woman beckoned, issuing Anzu to continue with her woes.

From her seat, Anzu stared up at the woman. She shifted uncomfortably; she didn't even know the woman. Why was she so demanding in knowing her problems? "I…I really don't want to talk about it." She stated, trying to find a way to leave this woman. She just wanted to go home.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman stated harshly, the tone her voice changing rapidly. Anzu's head tilted in confusion, feeling a sense of looming darkness. Anzu shook her head, confusion spreading across her features. "I am the great Magdalene, one of the greatest gypsies of all time. I have powers, charms, and gifts from other great powers, my child. I was given my powers to help those in need." Magdalene shot Anzu another hopeful stare. "Now, tell me so I can help you."

Anzu blinked at the woman. She was doubtful of her but she spoke up once more. "I'm…just having a hard time because…" She started, gulping up the courage to talk about it. "…because the one I love is no long here. I know what I'm doing it selfish, I know I'm hurting my friends with my distant attitude but…I just don't feel like putting a smile on my face. This sounds bad but I just want to dwell on this awful life of mine. I don't feel like fixing it."

Magdalene had walked over to a candle, suffocating the fire with the touch of her fingertips. Her features seemed to of twisted violently; the innocent facade she was performing was gone. She smiled helplessly, "I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. The first thing to do is to admit it to yourself. Hearing the truth is the key to the healing process." The door to the office shut and locked abruptly, making Anzu jump out of her chair. The old woman started to smile wickedly, "I deal with people like you all the time, Anzu." Anzu headed for the door, trying to pry it open. _How does she know my name?_

Magdalene continued, pinching out another candle. "All of you have the same fault – you choose not to see the goodness that life has to offer. Instead, you dwell on your situation and let it consume you. All of you choose this fate, none of you like to brush off the negativity and move forward. People like you disgust me." From Anzu still trying to escape her, Magdalene placed a hand on her hip. "What do you think your doing? Your not going to open that door."

Anzu kicked the door before turning to the woman in failure. Her eyes screamed with passionate fire, burning the fiery cerulean eyes. "Let me go! I have nothing of worth to you! Please…" The fire in her eyes started to die quickly, fading as she weighed the situation. She had gotten herself into something terrible and escape seemed inevitable.

Magdalene scoffed, "Girl, this is what is best for you. I'm going to help you see the goodness in your situation. You may not like it but then again, no one does."

An eerie sound suddenly echoed within Anzu's ears, burning deep into her skull. Her hands lifted to her forehead to somehow ease the pain. "What…is this…?" Anzu asked, feeling the unbearable pain echo throughout her body. She fell to the floor, legs tucked in, and her knees hit the floor. The world was shrouding in darkness, her vision on the crazy old woman was fading. She saw her smile coolly at her fallen form before the darkness isolated her vision, allowing nothing but emptiness to follow.

Magdalene laughed lightly, "Whoever knew that the lost shadows from the beyond could be so persuasive." She opened a drawer in her desk, reaching inside the space to grab an old book. The sides were torn, burnt and ripped. The paper had a crispy, yellowish tint to it. Magdalene placed the book along the top of the desk, flipping it open. She glanced back over at Anzu, still smiling, "Perhaps you'll be the one to survive my trial." She snickered under her breath, "And if you do, you'll thank me later."

Magdalene started to read from the massive, old book. She spoke words that would strange and unfamiliar to any language. Her tongue twisted with each syllable, a hint of thickness in her throat, and a distorted sound within her voice.

_What I do, I do to save. All I do these children is to make them see, make them see thee. Goodbye little Anzu…surely you can survive in the world where everything that had gone right has goes wrong. Surely you'll be able to do it. I won't stop until one child can prove to me that this isn't all they see. _

A whirl of wind filled the room, silencing the flames of the candles, and shrouding them in a blanket of darkness. From the continuation of the rambling of the spell, light began to emerge from the corners of the darkness. The light swirled around the body of Anzu Masaki, wrapping around her flesh, and coating her. With the final burst of bright energy, Magdalene had completed her ritual. The soul, the _spirit _of Anzu had left her body and was coaxed somewhere dark and desolate, never to return to the world in which she knew.

Anzu woke up in a cold sweat, watery beads rolling down her face. The pupils in her cerulean blue eyes were dilated, the blackness absorbing the sea. She brought her hand to her face, her body trembling. She wanted to cry, the memory of the old woman trapping her inside that room and talking nonsense to her. Anzu dropped her hand, feeling a sudden jerk of her insides. With a hand pressed against her stomach, Anzu cringed at the feeling. _My insides…it feels like they were being ripped apart…_ Her eyes drifted to her new surroundings, she was no longer within the custody of the crazy woman. She was somewhere else, somewhere familiar…

Anzu's eyes widened at the pale colored walls, the dull and lifeless metal floors, and her sleeping friend. She may have been on the ground but she remembered this place instantly. It was the Battle City blimp. She rose from the ground in horror, her thoughts screaming at her wildly. _All of this happened a year ago! What is going on?_

She was in Jounouchi's room, her chosen sleeping quarters on the cold body suddenly grew heated as she stared at the walls. As if thinking this all was a horrible illusion, Anzu glanced down at her own clothing. It was the exact outfit she picked out, sky blue button up sleeveless shirt with dark shorts and high stockings. Anzu backed away from the empty bed, inching closer to the door. "No…" She whispered to herself, "This all must be a dream! Yes, a very bad dream!"

Anzu's hand pressed against the steel door, the solid and cold touch of metal made this even more vivid to her. "This can't be happening to me." Anzu shook her head and persisted to step out of the room. At the moment that her eyes met the brightly lit hallway, she ran down the hall, tears burning within her eyes. _This isn't happening…There's no way I could have slipped back into time! That's impossible…_

Anzu didn't know why she ran or where she was going exactly. She wanted to keep running, hoping to find a magical door that would allow her to leave this nightmare. It was one thing to remember the past but it was another to relive it. All of a year's hard work was gone, wasted as she drifted back to the same spot. Though, as she slowed her pace down the endless hallway, she wondered why it was this place that she returned to. The days and nights here were crazy thanks to one dark alter ego who purposely wanted to scare them. Whatever he wanted to accomplish with them, it worked. Anzu was terrified, especially to experience it all again.

The thought of it repeating it all brought fresh tears to her eyes, trailing endlessly down her face. She couldn't control the emotions; they were going to come regardless if she banged her head against the wall to keep them from coming. Her hand pressed against the wall, her body collapsing into her. Anzu's face dug into her arm, crying in confusion, sadness, and worry. _Everything is so screwed up. What did I do? Was it because of that old Magdalene lady? Why did she do this to me?_

"Why are you crying such tears, my dear?"

As if the situation couldn't get any worse for her, he had to appear. Anzu stopped instantly stopped crying, thought of his presence brought complete and utter fear to her. Her head slowly lifted from her arm, eyes glowing in surprise. Anzu shuddered, knowing that there was no one around to save him from her. She was completely at his disposal and her exposure of her weakness surely fueled him. Biting her lip, she slowly turned around. _Alright, Anzu pull it together. If you don't see him then it proves that all of this is some kind of freakish nightmare. _

Her heart spun out of control, rapidly beating in her chest. Her dead heart had suddenly sprang back to life at the sudden tease of false hope. She didn't know why she had teased herself like that, she knew he would be there. What more proof did she need? She was back here, the familiar smell of fresh and untouched metal returned to her, the sight of her old friends were exactly where they used to be. Besides for the very vivid and surreal surroundings, she could feel his presence, and feel his cold yet heated stare. He was waiting for her, waiting to prove her wrong.

She turned around completely, facing the sickening form Malik Ishtar. Though, as much as she wished it was him, it wasn't. He had chosen to go by the name of Marik instead continuing to walk the path of Malik. Malik probably wasn't any better than his counterpart but at least he wasn't completely crazy. From the look in his eyes, nothing but the cruelness lingered. He definitely was a force to be reckoned with.

Anzu's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. She didn't miss his coolly placed smirk. Marik was leaning against the wall with his bronzed arms crossed, eyeing her with such cruel indifference. The smirk on his face was her only key to what he was thinking, her only hint to what he might do to her. His eyes flickered as soon as she turned to face him. "You're alone."

Anzu wrapped her arms around her, as if to protect herself from him. She wanted to slip away from him and crawl back to Jounouchi's room where it was mildly safe. Though, in this time of crisis, Anzu needed to keep her wits about her. Spazzing out now would not help her. She nodded, such determination blistered on her face suddenly. Marik didn't look phased. "Yes, I am alone."

"Surely you know that there is a monster lurking throughout these halls. Walking without your so-called friends is bad. There is no one here to protect you." Marik stated, his voice nearly purring with malice. Anzu raised an eyebrow, _is he referring to himself as the monster? I wouldn't doubt that._

Anzu gulped but remained strong. She had to be strong, especially in order to survive Marik's presence. Even by himself, the air about him to of intensified, trembling with heaviness. He was growing stronger, the impressions of the veins on his face tended to linger. "I'm fine." She stated, though her tone was wavering. She was already starting to lose confidence. She didn't know how much longer she could hold this fascade. Slightly panicking, Anzu started to walk past him when an unknown force gripped her arm tightly. Her eyes quickly trailed to the source, catching his strong hand grabbing her arm. She suddenly looked up at him in confusion. _What is he doing?_

His violet eyes flickered once more, hinting something more at her. His actions spun her in a world of more confusion, sparking her curiousity. "That sudden spark of fire in you, don't let it burn out Anzu. Your little friend Mai's fire was extinguished…" His threatening fingers found their way to her cheek, grazing along it slowly. Anzu retreated but Marik's forceful grip made her stay in her place. "Let's hope it doesn't fade so easily." He chuckled, the sound of his voice echoing in her ear. He released her and started to walk away, his cape flowing behind him. The light touch of his fingers gave Anzu her full attention. She fell to the ground, hand tracing the imprint of his fingertips. She stared at him, her eyes screaming wildly, though none of it ever made any sense. _What…?_

As soon as Marik disappeared from sight, Jounouchi came up from behind her. He pressed a hand on her shoulder, his face beaten and exhausted. "Anzu, are you okay? Everyone's been looking for you. The duel between Kaiba and Yuugi is about to start."

Anzu snapped out of her trance, looking up at her friend. He looked like he had just gone through hell, his clothes were covered in sweat as his face looked tired and rough. She instantly remembered Jounouchi's duel with Marik. He had fallen unconscious during their duel, deeming Marik the winner. She remembered how she felt back then, she was scared to death that no one was going to stop Marik. He was picking off their friends carelessly, first Mai, then Ryou, and now Jounouchi. Though, her blonde friend was lucky. He had survived and slipped out of his coma.

Though, staring at his poor state brought her on the verge of tears again. His words danced in her head, knowing that everything was indeed, not _fine_. Through the endless worry that she felt, she pushed forward and forced herself to respond positively to Jounouchi. Back then, Anzu wasn't a nervous wreck like she was now. Drifting back into time, she almost felt obliged to repeat the same footsteps as she did previously. In fact, now that she was back in the past, she felt almost relieved. The pharaoh was still attached to Yuugi. She would be able to speak to him again. Anzu nodded quickly, shoving everything down into her pit less stomach.

"No, I'm okay." She nodded again, wiping away the remaining tears, and reassured herself. "I'm fine." She stood up and eagerly followed Jounouchi off of the blimp and into the large tower.

Marik stood behind a wall quietly, listening to the conversation between the blonde and little Anzu. He had hated how he survived the Shadow Realm and overcame his mind games. He growled to himself, his weaker half couldn't complete the mission that they had solely twisted and planned to perfection. If Malik couldn't control the mutt, surely he thought he could. He was stronger than his other half; surely containing someone like Jounouchi shouldn't have been a problem. He had the won the duel; therefore Jounouchi should have lost his soul to the shadows.

Besides for that failure, his encounter with Anzu sparked his interest. He had met her before, behind the eyes of his weaker half, but the same nonetheless. Even when he was placed in control of the body, he had felt up their presences, no one of complete interest to him besides for the pharaoh. All of his friends were humans that were stained with the essence of teenage life, nothing truly of interest to him. However, after meeting her again to face to face, something about her startled him. The air about her was no longer of the same air he felt days before. He could sense how lost she was, reminding him of lost spirits that loose their way after death. Anzu indeed was not dead; she was still in the prime of her youth. So then, why was she lost?

Marik remembered from when his weaker half controlled her mind, his power seeping into the hidden corners of her brain. From just peeking into her memories alone, he could tell that Anzu was a strong woman who always knew what to do. She had a strong sense of determination as well, something that Malik actually found hard to mess with. Anzu could actually contain the strength that Jounouchi displayed; she could have forced Malik out if she wanted to enough. So now, her fiery spirit was tossed into turmoil, complete and utter turmoil.

Marik continued to walk down the empty hallways, pondering his remaining thoughts. Lifting his Millennium Rod up to his face, he caressed his own skin with the golden metal. Something about the lost spirit of Anzu Masaki interested him, curious to how such a strong and fiery woman could have lost her own way. There was no one on this blimp that could shatter her spirit so quickly; he was the only one with such power that could turn her world upside down. From his recollection, he didn't touch her. The only spirit he truly broke was pretty, little Mai. Oh, and she was too easy for him.

Though, the more he walked down the dark hallway, the more he realized that Anzu's spirit wasn't broken at all. It was ripped and replaced with the same type of essence but not exactly the same Anzu. He chuckled to himself; the thought of the entire thing sort of excited him. Though he wasn't the one to distribute such turmoil, it amused him to think that someone like Anzu was being manipulated. "Once I win this tournament, I'll tear you apart so I can see with my own eyes what is behind the flesh."

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. II

A/N: Hey guys! Feels good to be writing again, especially after this long season of writers block. Its been tough but for the moment, I'm back. That may change since I'm kind of writing on impulse. Though, good things to come. Chapter three is in process. However, I'm worried that I may be too...gory with the next chapter...I'll give my warnings but I don't want to change the rating because the third chapter is probably going to be the worse one of them all.. Heh, I'll figure it out. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

_

* * *

Twisted_

_II_

The walk up to the large tower to watch Yuugi duel brought back Anzu's fears. Being forced to experience everything all over again was more than she could bargain for. She wanted to see Yuugi but the thought of all of this wasn't right. Her memory started to float back to her, piecing together lost thoughts. Her heart stopped, realizing that Jounouchi wasn't supposed to be awake for Yuugi's duel. He was supposed to be lost in the Shadow Realm, fighting off Marik's mind games. She stopped walking, making Jounouchi turn back to look at her. His eyes filled with worriment, Anzu wasn't being herself today.

Anzu wrapped one hand around her waist, shoulders bending forward as if it to make herself seem smaller. She hesitated, fear consuming her. "Jounouchi..." She started, eyes lifting shyly to her friend. "When did you wake up from the Shadow Realm?"

"Huh?" Jounouchi stated, confusion progressing along his features. "What are ya talkin' bout Anzu? You were there when I woke up. You've been actin' weird. Is somethin' the matter?"

It was a lost cause, figuring out what was really going on. Anzu shook her head, alarming her friends isn't what her intentions were. "No I'm fine." She stated quickly, hoping to fool Jounouchi into thinking that she was clearly fine. She didn't want him to ask questions that she didn't have the answers to. Anzu felt a strong pang of guilt settle in her stomach. They wouldn't believe her anyway.

Anzu released herself and started to change the subject before he could ask question. "Jounouchi, I just remembered that I forgot something. I'll meet you up there later." She stated quickly before turning on her heels. He didn't even have time to change her mind before she darted back towards the blimp. Once Anzu made it to Jounouchi's room, she waited for the metal door to isolate her from the world. When the door shut behind her, Anzu fell to the ground, eyes swelling up with heavy tears. Her hands lifted up to her face, hiding her weaknesses away.

Lying on the floor, Anzu stared helplessly at the wall. She never cried so hard in her life and never had the flow of tears eased her greatly. From the ground, she sighed, her brown hair encased around her cheeks. Anzu had finally started to relax, letting the anxiety and the fear fade with time. She needed to be strong and just go with the flow. She even started to think on the positive side. _Reliving the past shouldn't be so bad. At least I know what will happen. Thanks to the revival of Odion, Marik will be forced into the Shadow Realm. Everything will be alright. No matter how bad things will get, everything has a way of working itself out. I just need to be calm and be there for my friends… _With her mind trailing off, Anzu fell into a deep sleep. As soon as her consciousness drifted away, the door to the room opened suddenly.

"Ah, I found her!" Serenity yelled, the soft spoken sister of Jounouchi. Ryuji, Honda, Yuugi, and Jounouchi piled into the room, looking down at the sleeping form of Anzu. Serenity looked at her brother, "Should we wake her?"

Jounouchi eyed her slightly, "And let her completely miss Yuugi's duel with dat freak Marik? She doesn't even know dat Yug won against Kaiba."

Before Serenity could shake her awake, Yuugi stopped her. "No, she's probably tired. We shouldn't wake her."

"I just can't believe she'd fall asleep at a time like this!" Ryuji stated bitterly, placing hands on his hips. Everyone in the room didn't have to answer him to agree with him. It wasn't like Anzu to just pass out along the floor and be all secretive of things. If anything, it worried them.

Yuugi continued, his voice booming with confidence and sincerity. It was his alter ego, the pharaoh. He stared down at Anzu's body, light worry placed on his face. "It's probably better if she stays here. The duel with Marik is going to be a dangerous one. At least I know that she'll be safe here." Everyone looked at him, knowing that the duel with Marik determined everything. However, they didn't think that being on the sidelines to cheer him on was going to be dangerous.

Jounouchi spoke up, breaking the strong silence that filled the room. "Yug, if it's going to be dangerous, you better be ready." Yuugi nodded swiftly, his face strong. The duel was going to start up again in one hour, giving him all the enough time to prepare his deck on one of toughest duels of his life. He needed to be ready; he needed to win in order to stop Marik's ambitions for world domination. He had to do it for himself, for his friends, and especially for the world. Everyone was counting on him to win.

"_Anzu…"_

…

"_Anzu…"_

Anzu stirred from her place along the floor, groaning to herself. A voice had been bugging her, trying to pry into her mind. The voice was male, someone familiar to her. _Malik?_

"_Anzu, I need to use you for one last thing. I need you Anzu…"_

Anzu suddenly jerked awake, feeling that something was invading her mind. She shook her head, bringing up a hand to her throbbing head. _No, get out. _Stubbornly, she rejected Malik's spirit into her mind, forcing his weak state to stay out.

"_You are my last hope. Please…" _Malik sounded so weak pleading in her mind. For a moment, she wanted to give in and let him intrude in her mind. However, the feeling of him surging within her mind to fight for control changed her mind. It was a painful experience, like someone was ripping inside of her brain, and demanding dominance. Tears streamed down her face, shaking her head. She couldn't let him in.

"No…I'm sorry. It hurts…" With holding on for another second, she pushed him out completely. The sensation started to disappear, slowly faded from her nerves. Anzu wiped away the tears on her face, looking around her. She wished that she could see him to apologize. Without knowing if he was there or not, Anzu spoke to him anyway. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. It hurt too much…" Her voice trailed off, her blue eyes lowering towards the ground once she stood up. Even though she still felt horrible, she felt her strength return to her. Anzu pushed away her feelings, knowing that Marik was going to lose the duel anyway. "Speaking of which, I hope I'm not too late!"

Running towards the tower, Anzu had hoped that she was not too late. The duel between Marik and Yuugi was going to be a fight for existence and Anzu knew that Yuugi could use all the support he could get. Looking up towards the duel arena at the very top of the tower, a huge black cloud shrouded over the top. Anzu's heart skipped a beat, knowing that the duel had already started. _I shouldn't have gone to sleep! What kind of friend am I? _Anzu ran up to the tower, feeling regret for turning away from her friends. They were always there to help her and regardless of her feelings for Yami, they would have helped her anyway. _That's what friends are for. I promise, once I get back home I'll tell them everything. I'll spill my feelings and apologize for my behavior. I'm so sorry Yuugi._

Once Anzu reached the top of the duel tower, the shrilling sound of Marik's laughter echoed viciously throughout her ears. The sight of Yami's fallen body confused her. _What is he doing? _The shadows were thinning around them, revealing the bright and clear skies. The voices of Jounouchi, Honda, Ryuji, and Serenity filled the air. They were screaming, yelling for Yami to stand up. Fear boiled inside of her, confusing her greatly. _Where is Yuugi? Yami wasn't supposed to…!_ She couldn't even finish her own thoughts as it all started to hit her violently in the face. Yuugi was dead and Yami had taken his place. Yami was crying. He was planted on the ground, staring bitterly at the ground. He slammed his hand down on the metal ground. He had failed.

Anzu was the first one to reach Yami, leaning down towards his level. Noticing the empty look in his eyes, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yami…please look at me…" She trailed off, losing very ounce of hope within her body. She couldn't believe it. Yami had lost the duel, Yuugi had lost his soul, and Marik was the victor. At the death of her friend, Anzu's head hung low, tears flooding back to her. "No…" She mumbled, shaking her head. "You weren't supposed to lose…please…this can't be happening…" All of their friends surrounded them, disbelief dancing along their faces. Even Kaiba had a look of absolute disbelief. After everything that had happened, Marik had won.

Footsteps crept closer, coming to claim his prizes. Anzu heard his dark chuckling and dared to look him in eye. Anzu moved herself in front of Marik, trying to protect Yami from the psychotic monster. Marik only smiled, wickedly looking down at his victim. He had finally done what his weaker half could not do. He had won over the pharaoh; his power would at last be his.

"Little Anzu, I see you haven't quite lost that fire in you. I'll commend your efforts for standing up against me, especially how I am now." His wicked smile didn't falter. "However, I do believe I have some business with your friend here." He lifted his Millennium Rod and pointed it at her, "Step aside." An unknown force compelled her, making her body bend to Marik's will. She tried to fight it knowing that monstrous things Marik would do to Yami. Her feet didn't meet her mind's orders, stepping aside as Marik wanted.

Once Anzu was out of his way, he chuckled down at Yami's pathetic form. "I believe you have quite a few things that belong to me." He stated carelessly, his words lacking any empathy. He was almost fueled with excitement, 10 years worth of planned revenge was finally over. He opened out his hand to claim his prizes, knowing that Yami was a man of his word.

Yami didn't even acknowledge him. He still stood there, staring down at the floor, and swimming in self loathing. He would never retrieve his memories nor would he ever see his partner again. With a huff, Marik growled at him. Without warning, the demon grabbed the chain around Yami's neck and tugged on it. In reaction to being choked, Yami's hand grabbed his neck, blood beginning to spill out of his neck from one of the sharp sides of the Millennium Puzzle.

In the middle of his torture, Marik's eyes flickered to the still form of Anzu, noting that the pharaoh had a special place within her heart. With one thought of it, Anzu was released from his grasp and free to do as her own will commands. A sigh of relief washed over her, though she felt far from relaxed. Her best friend was dead and surely the love of her life was going to be next. She was powerless against him. Not even Yami could stop him.

As in realization to this fact, Anzu fell to the ground with her hands washing over her face. This was a nightmare, a start of an inescapable nightmare. Her shoulders shuddered in rapid heaves, guilt and regret stained her heart. She had remembered the old woman and her cold words.

"_What I do, I do to save. All I do these children is to make them see, make them see thee. Goodbye little Anzu…surely you can survive in the world where everything that had gone right has goes wrong. Surely you'll be able to do it. I won't stop until one child can prove to me that this isn't all they see."_

Tears started to flood back to her eyes and streamed down her face. She had done this. This was her fault. If she wasn't so depressed about the leaving of the pharaoh, she wouldn't be experiencing this right now. She could be back home where Yuugi was still alive and Marik was dead. If she only didn't let the sadness in her heart get the better of her.

No one wanted or could do anything. Serenity was already crying and clinging to her brother. Even someone as naïve and innocent as her could understand the possibilities in this situation. If they didn't do something, they were all going to die. Ryuji and Honda just looked at each other with disbelief. Even Isis, the strong woman that she was, stared in shock at the distorted version of her brother. The pharaoh had failed them, leaving them to deal with the prince of darkness himself. Taking a notice to the fact that the world was now doomed, Isis turned her back and ran for the elevator. Mokuba and Kaiba soon joined her, sensing that getting off of this island was probably the best thing to do. He wasn't going to gawk at the Yami, despite that he lost the duel. He had only wished that he was the won who would have faced off against Marik.

Jounouchi growled underneath his breath, "Cowards." With one swift movement, he stepped up towards Marik with a heated glare in his eyes. He wasn't going to let Marik kill Yami and scare his friends without having a say in it. "I'm goin' to kill you! No one hurts my friends!" He yelled, screaming as he ran right up to him and punched him across the face. Marik stumbled back, making Jounouchi smile with joy. "Dat's for Mai you bastard." Marik was glad to give Jounouchi some false hope before balancing himself out with a smile on his face.

Marik chuckled and stared at all of them with that insane smile plastered on his face. His violet eyes scanned the rest of them before landing back on Jounouchi. "I hope that isn't what you wanted to say before you die."

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I scanned it over pretty fast. Anyway, tell me what you think so far.


	3. III

_Twisted_

_III_

She had to be quiet just in case he had found their hiding spot. Anzu shut her eyes and covered over her mouth. Her breathing had become rapid, hearing nothing but the faint footsteps in the distance. Serenity was pressed against her, her soft sobs soaking her shoulder. The gang had split up, Jounouchi leaving Serenity in Anzu's care. Anzu couldn't say the boys' idea was the greatest one but they were all out of options. It was either this or be killed by Marik. Jounouchi, Honda, and Ryuji walked the halls of the blimp, carrying anything that they could call a weapon. Their plan was to kill Marik by brute force before he had done anymore harm to them. Jounouchi had forced Anzu and Serenity to stay within a closet within his room, hoping that they would be safer there than with them. Anzu wasn't sure that waiting in a closet wasn't very safe but she wasn't going to reject the idea.

At the sound of the metal door opening made Anzu stop breathing. Even Serenity looked up, tears ceasing from rolling down her face. They listened and feared for the worst. The strong silence was almost deafening, making them build up with tension. Anzu debated the two possibilities: Either it was her friends just checking up on their hiding spot or it was Marik. She had hoped with all of her heart that it was her friends. The thought of being murdered in a few minutes seemed absolute to her. Survival was of the upmost importance.

"Serenity?" Jounouchi's voice echoed around the room, bring pure reassurance to them. At the sound of her brother's voice Serenity instantly hopped up and moved away from the enclosed closet. Anzu tried to grab her to make her slow down but Serenity flung herself out into the open space, calling out her brother's name.

Serenity stopped, eyes widening. Her fingers trailed up to her face, covering over her gapping mouth. Anzu stepped out of the closet, sweating with anxiety as she did so. "Serenity, what's-"Anzu stopped, cutting herself off as her azure eyes lifted to the sight. Anzu took a step back, taking cover behind the small sofa.

"Jounouchi…" Serenity cried, taking steps forward to her brother. He was in bad shape. He was covered in blood, his white shirt ripped in slanted holes as blood leaked out. Serenity started to cry again. He had been stabbed multiple times in the chest. He was barely standing, leaning against the wall for support. As Serenity approached her brother, she didn't see the dark shadow that was behind him. At the sight of his sister, Jounouchi slumped down the ground, the light fading from his chocolate eyes.

Anzu had noticed the shadow before Serenity did and reached out to her friend to try to stop her from proceeding any further. "Serenity! Don't!" Anzu removed herself from the sofa and lunged towards Serenity. Before she could even touch her friend, Serenity screamed. The shadow was in front of her now, slicing away at her body. Anzu covered her eyes; she couldn't bear to see Serenity be killed. Droplets of blood splattered onto Anzu's face and clothes, forever staining her favorite blue button up. Anzu was never going to forget this night, even if she survived and went back to her own time. She could never look at anyone the same.

At the sound of Serenity's body going limp, Anzu removed the cover from her eyes. She avoided looking at the two corpses on the ground and stared right into the violet eyes of the man who was going to kill them all. The Millennium Rod was glowing within the shadows, its metal reflected off of the moonlight that leaked in from the dark room. The monster began to chuckle, his throat vibrating with absolute delight. He revealed himself to her, his once cleaned and tan pants were now covered in blood. Anzu didn't have to guess to know whose blood it belonged to.

Anzu began to back away from Marik, knowing that if she didn't do something quick and drastically she would be his next victim. Anzu gulped as her palms grew cold and her feet began to burn with intensity. Her body was prepared to take flight, knowing that she didn't stand a chance against fighting him. Marik smiled at her coolly, sighing with satisfaction. His fingers trailed up to the bloody knife and cleaned away Serenity's blood off of it. He continued to approach her, his violet eyes narrow and sharp, but playful like a kitten. "Quite interesting, don't you think? It's like playing a simple game of cat and mouse." He looked at her, eyeing her maliciously. "You know, your wonderful friends decided to take the initiative. That was quite brave of them. They thought they could just walk right up to me and kill me. Such miserable pests."

"What did you do to them!" Her own spitfire voice surprised her. Unknowing to her, her fist was curled up and the knuckles of her hand were whitening. Unconsciously, the fire within her soul was ready to counterattack Marik's tactics. At a state of crisis, Anzu was still strong, even if Marik had picked off of her friends. Though, this fire could only get her so far. Anzu wasn't invincible and surely Marik was willing to prove that to her. Marik snickered in delight at her show, he had been curious to how strong she really was.

"So, this is your trigger? I should have figured that it would be your friends that could trigger such a fiery impulse. However, will it burn out once all of your friends are gone?" Marik state, purring with a gentle malice as he slowly approached her. He wasn't one to be hasty with his victims; he loved to draw it out to the very last second. Little Anzu was going to be no different.

The closer he got, the further away she got. The strength had faded from her heart, letting it pulse quickly but sadly. He was right. She relied on her friends to be her strength, her trigger. Without them, she didn't know what she was going to do. Life without Yuugi and the others seemed abstract, foreign. Anzu gulped down the last of her hope and her dignity. Even if she did survive this night, nothing would be able to replace the space of her friends and it was all because of her.

Anzu's hand clenched the tight fabric of the sofa, eyes darting around the room while still paying close attention to Marik. Regardless of how low she felt, Anzu was determined to at least out of here alive. With the door unguarded, she wondered if she would be able to loop around and make a run for it. It was a gamble but it could be her last chance to do things right. With Marik getting so close to her, she could do it if she was quick. With her eyes flickering back to Marik, she kicked off her high sandals. They would slow her down.

Her heart started to beat fast in her chest, the pulse surging rapidly throughout her body. Her heart beat thumped into her ears, making her stomach turn with an uneasy nervousness. There were always these types of moments where you only have a fragment of a second to do something. Sometimes, Anzu felt like this when she was near someone she liked and wanted to talk to them. With her skin feverish and her mind rattled, she'd have only a second to react before the moment would pass her by. She never wanted to think that she would experience a moment that was extremely unpleasant. She would have one second to react, to move the hell out of there or die in vain. She would only have one shot.

The seconds started to decrease, the opening was coming soon. All she had to do was wait for it to happen and not hesitate once it proceeded to show itself. Marik inched in closer, his feet planting on the ground heavily. He eyed her suspiciously; his little Anzu was up to something.

Anzu pushed everything down into her stomach and hoped for the best as she darted for the door. She could feel him grab at her, the motion of his hand created such a cold gust of wind that she almost stopped, believing that he had already grabbed her. However, her feet kept moving.

Light hit her eyes, almost blinding her. Anzu paced herself down the hallways, running in which ever direction that her mind told her to go. She wasn't stopping anytime soon and she never did look back to see if Marik was following. The sound of footsteps didn't echo off the walls besides for her pounding footsteps.

She surprised at how fast she had gone within a matter of minutes. She had travel all the way across the blimp to the Kaiba's personal room. She had only hoped that they were doing better than she was. Besides for looking for shelter, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Anzu was seeking for comfort and didn't care if it had to come from the man who had the emptiest heart. At least it was better than nothing.

Marik wasn't happy anymore. He had accomplished so much already. He had defeated the pharaoh and killed off most of his friends. He was powerful, having in his possession the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Puzzle, and soon his sister's Millennium Necklace. Though, he understood that her necklace was no longer in her possession but belong now to the deceased pharaoh. Now all he had to do was search for it.

Searching for the necklace isn't what made him unhappy. It was the fact that Anzu had got away from him. Marik knew that he would get her eventually but it was the fact that she outsmarted him in his own game. As strong as he was now, he still couldn't touch the girl. He was so close too, so close from ripping her apart piece by piece. Though he was disappointed, he wasn't to let this defeat him entirely. He had were plans that were far behind the importance of the death and torture of Anzu Masaki.

First things were first though. He had to kill everyone here and get off of this island. Of course, he would have to spare two lives in order to get out of here. The two Kaiba brothers were the ones with the connection to higher places. Surely, he wanted to use them and milk them for everything they were worth. In fact, all he needed was the elder Kaiba. The younger one held no interest to him besides for a hostage to get Kaiba to bend to his will. If Kaiba didn't share an ancient past with Egypt and the Millennium Rod, he would have no doubts that the powers of the rod could be used against Kaiba. However, he had to consider all possibilities.

Marik smiled carelessly and tucked the golden rod back against the backside of his belt. Besides for the little slip up with Anzu, everything was going according to plan. He strolled through the bright hallway, slowly and efficiently. He was going to let Anzu live for now, deciding to give her some hope before he'd stalk her again. Besides, he had unfinished business with a brother of his.

Isis touched Odion's hand and sat on a chair that was placed next to his bed. Her touch was warm, filled with sincere strength and love. Isis had hoped that her touch would awake Odion so she could at least know that he would be able to hear her plea. With the pharaoh dead and her brother casted away to the Shadows, Isis had lost all hope for herself, for her family, and for the world. Silent tears rolled down her soft, caramel cheeks. She bent her head forward in shame as she spoke to her unconscious, adoptive brother.

"Odion, I am truly sorry for everything. I had hoped that Malik would have found his way back to us so that we could be a family again. Now that I know that destiny has failed us, I am not sure what the future will bring. I can only wish that the Gods will give us aid in this time of pain and suffering." Isis released Odion's hand and wiped away her tears. She couldn't cry knowing that all hope was lost for her. Isis refused to let it bother her and decided to remain strong. Isis placed her hands within her lap and waited, knowing what was just outside the door. "He will come for us, for that I am certain. I truly hope that you can hear me Odion. I love you, my brother."

As if it he waited for her to say goodbye, Marik had used the card key to open the door. Unwanted light spilled into the dark room, revealing Isis and the sleeping Odion. Marik smirked at the sight of them and stepped into the room. "It's time for a family reunion." At the sound of his voice, Isis had merely closed her eyes. The moment the door closed behind him, she was ready.

Anzu banged on Kaiba's door, hoping that he would show some kindness and let her in. "Kaiba! Mokuba! Please let me!" She yelled, continually pounding on the door. To her, they were her last hope. If they were dead then she didn't know what to do. The terrible thought that she was the last one alive scared her. Marik would chase her throughout the entire island, a never ending game of tag. At the thought of it, Anzu sank to the ground with her hand on the door. Her shoulders started to heave; fresh new tears were beginning to form. This was all too much and happened way to fast.

There was rustling from the other side of the door, a slight argument between the two brothers. At the sound of their voices, Anzu looked up hopefully. _They are alive!_

"No, Mokuba. Don't."

Mokuba voice grew closer, proceeding towards the door. "Stop it Seto! What if people are hurt?" Without another word from his controlling brother Mokuba released the lock from the door and opened it. He gasped as gaze upon Anzu's body. She looked like she had been through hell and back again. Her normal, soft hair was a tangled mess, blood stains were imprinted on her clothes, and her shoes were missing, leaving her high socks dirty and ripped. Unlike his unsympathetic brother, Mokuba was willing to help. "Are you okay?"

Anzu shook her head as her face began to burn. She was going to start crying again and didn't know if she was going to recover. This was bound to be the worse day of her life. "No…" She gasped, the water already surfacing within her eyes. "My friends are dead! He killed them and now he's coming for me. Please…help me."

Mokuba was about to let her in when Kaiba crept up behind him. "Only if you promise me something, Masaki."

Her blue eyes shot up to look at the cold stare of Seto Kaiba. From the serious and stern tone in his voice, he wasn't going to fool around with the deal he was going to make with her. Anzu hesitated, afraid of what a man of cold indifference could possibly want from her. "What…what is it?"

"Protect my brother, even if it means to risk your own life. If you promise me this then you're allowed inside, understand?" He definitely wasn't fooling around.

Anzu nodded sincerely. She would do whatever she could to be out of harms way and with other people. "Okay." Without another word, he stepped out of the way to let her in. Anzu didn't waste anymore time. She hopped up from the ground and went inside. As the door closed, Anzu couldn't help but to feel like she was safe. She moved towards Mokuba and placed a protective hand over his shoulder. With his fearless brother trying to figure out the situation, Mokuba seemed anything but brave. He was young and didn't need to see such horrible things. Though he was locked away safely with his brother, Anzu could only imagine what he could be thinking. Suddenly, she didn't care that she experienced such things. Her heart reached out to the young boy, willing to comfort him in a way that his brother couldn't.

Anzu watched as Kaiba paced around his room, his eyebrows quenching together in agitation. Beads of unconditioned sweat stained his handsome face, being the only hint to how worried he actually was. Anzu cleared her throat and spoke up, curious to why the helicopter never came like it should've before. Her memory of the past was still fresh in her mind, dancing with the skill of knowing what was supposed to happen to them.

Icy eyes darted towards her like she was doing something stupid, yet brave. "We've been having trouble reaching headquarters. I've finally reached through so it's going to take them a few hours to get here." A wave of uncertainty trailed over his features, lingering for a moment before his stone cold demeanor returned. He didn't have to say it for Anzu to understand what he meant. If things were to go as they were, they might be dead before help could even arrive. He sighed and sat within his chair, removing his heavy trench coat to reveal his tight black, long sleeved shirt. He folded his arms and stared at the wall. "I'm afraid we are going to have to wait it out."


	4. IV

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, my computer's charger broke so I had to get a new one but I wasn't motivated enough to do anything about it. You know, I thought I had writer's block for this story but once I got my computer up and running, it all came back to me! :) Yay, so enjoy. Not a long chapter but still, it's progress. -_-'

* * *

Twisted

IV

_Blood. There was so much blood. It stained all over the walls, dripping onto the floor. A scream escaped someone's lips; bring the sensual satisfaction to the one in the shadows. A light chuckle ricocheted off of the walls, vibrating throughout the air and into ones ears. She didn't want to hear it, nor did she want to know that the monster was just lurking within the shadows._

_Violet eyes brightened within the dark abyss, beckoning at her with such ferocious seduction. She wanted to run, knowing what awaited her within these walls. She tried to turn and run away but her feet were stuck to the ground. The monster wasn't going to let her go, not this time. Her heart raced, staring at the violet, wicked eyes. They darkened, twisting into a distorted, pale purple. Another laugh echoed throughout the room, sealing her fate._

_She knew what was going to come next. She was going to see blood, feel it cascade down her skin, feel the endless, gut clenching pain, and he was going to enjoy it. With no hope that she was going to escape, she just stared at the abyss. The monster had finally revealed his demonic stature, smiling at her with such ease. He was carrying a golden dagger, carefully grasping it in his hand. With one swift motion, the dagger descended._

_There was blood, so much blood. It stained all over the walls, dripping into the already bloodstained floor. A scream escaped her lips, though the voice wasn't hers. As she felt the pain surge throughout her body, she couldn't help but to feel that it wasn't her own. Eyes flickered from the shadows and the vibration that followed, forcing her to experience this nightmare all over again._

X

Anzu's eyes bolted open at the feeling of someone shaking her. She jumped from her sleep, moving herself away from whatever was touching her. When she realized that it was just Mokuba, she relaxed and brought a hand to her head. Not even in her sleep was she able to forget. With the nightmare still vivid in her mind, she tried her to best to swallow it down and think about it later. She spoke, her strangely voice low and painfully raspy. "Mokuba?"

His dark blue eyes stared at her apologetically; the kid didn't mean to startle her. "Sorry Anzu but my brother told me to wake you. The helicopter is going to be here soon." He stated, his gloomy expression seeming to lighten up a bit. Anzu couldn't help but to feel better too. The sooner she got off of this island, the better she would feel. Even though she was within the past, she couldn't wait to get home. Absolutely nothing had change since then besides for the divorce of her parents. Nothing would bother her anymore than what she experienced last night, even if the divorce was one of the most painful things she ever had to endure. Though, right now, all she could really think about now was getting home.

Anzu rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up a bit more. "Good. I…I can't wait." She didn't mean to be so hesitant. She was still jittery from the night before and thanks to the nightmare, she was sure that Marik was just waiting for them to emerge. "Where's your brother?"

Mokuba glanced at the empty room behind him, double checking that his brother was really absent. His face softened a bit, nervousness stinging his young eyes. "He went to the control room. Don't freak out when I say this but he's going to bomb the island. It has so many bad memories for him that he wants it destroyed."

Anzu felt her heart drop. She had forgotten about this. Before, it gave her and her friends quite a scare. Kaiba didn't ensure their safety back to Domino City. If it wasn't for the helicopter, they would have been blown to pieces. Now, her friends were dead and the evidence was on this island. Blowing it up didn't seem humane. They…they deserve proper burials. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't say goodbye properly? If I died, I would want one…

Anzu sighed heavily and looked at the younger Kaiba, "Mokuba, I have to talk to your brother. My friends…he can't just blow up this island. He can bomb it later!"

"He thought you would say that but he wanted me to tell that he'll take care of it when we get back."

Anzu felt her blood boil. She knew exactly what he meant by that. He would talk to the police, say that he killed the murderer and we all escaped. It wouldn't be far from the truth but still…she wanted her friends to be back home. Didn't he realize that it's better closure for those who were left behind, to finally a a spot where you could say goodbye? Anzu thought Kaiba would at least be understanding about this but Kaiba always did what he wanted, regardless of how it made other people feel. Anzu wasn't going to let that selfish CEO get away with this. The memory of her friends really depended on her. "I'm still going to talk to your brother. I don't agree with this."

X

After Anzu heard about what Kaiba was going to do the island, how he was going to ignore the fact that her friends were still here, she marched bravely to the control room to confront him. There he was, sporting his favorite black outfit, a comfy black cotton shirt and tight black jeans. He didn't seem surprised to see her, almost like he knew she would come regardless if there was maniac walking around this place. Even after death, her friends were still top priority. Anzu didn't get the first word, Kaiba made sure of that. "There is no debating this Masaki. I've already alarmed headquarters about the situation and I'm sure those geniuses would of let the police know. Besides, once this island self-destructs, Marik will go with it. Case closed. Job done."

Anzu knew that Kaiba was heartless but she didn't think that he was this much of an asshole. She was so frustrated with him that she and Mokuba had followed him outside of the blimp. "Have you even heard what you're saying?" She yelled, her fist clenching at her side.

Kaiba's expression didn't change. He was absolutely indifferent. "I have and I've thought about this for a long time. The island still goes."

Anzu shook her head, refusing to admit defeat. To anyone else, Kaiba might actually seem intimidating when his eyes looked like that but Anzu wasn't afraid of the guy. As cold as he was, he wasn't cruel. The worse he could do would win this conversation and let her friends bodies disintegrate into nothing. He wouldn't leave her here, no matter how much she challenged him.

However, regardless of his cruelty level, she wasn't going to stop her argument. Before she could speak, Kaiba had already started walking out of the control room and went outside to watch for the rescue helicopter. Trailing close behind him, Anzu started talking again. "Kaiba, you can blow the island up later! They need to be properly buried! What if this happened to Mokuba?" At the mention of his little brother, Kaiba's eyes twisted. It might have been the only way to get his attention but from the look he was giving her, this probably wasn't the best approach. Still, she continued. "I can only imagine that you wouldn't be all for blowing this place up if he was on it, would you?"

"Masaki," His voice was harsh, venom leaking out of every syllable. "Don't you dare warp the scenario and say what if's, especially about my brother. Mokuba isn't dead and because of me, he's alive. Now, if you want to get out of here alive as well, you will stop this nonsense. Besides, it won't matter anyway. The self destruct mechanism has already been activated."

Anzu stepped back from him, she was already too late? Guys… Just remembering that they were dead, militated like that made her knees buckle and stomach queasy. Still standing next to her, Mokuba tried catch from stumbling back when he noticed something that stopped him. Without any help, Anzu completely fell back, bumping into something. Feeling lightheaded and dizzy, Anzu couldn't think straight. Her body was going limb and she couldn't control it. Almost falling down, a strong hand gripped her wrist and lifted her back up. The fingers wrapped around her slender wrist squeezed her bones together painfully. Anzu winced and looked behind her. Marik grinned sweetly at her and it was one of the craziest smiles she had ever seen.

"Why, hello Anzu." He purred out her name. Anzu's eyes widened and her sickly form regained life. She moved herself away from him, yanking her hand out of his grip. Marik didn't seem to mind her sudden movements; he only smiled at her smoothly. He had finally found her and the rest of his potential victims. He crossed his arms and lifted his gaze to the eldest Kaiba, "May we talk like business men and speak about a compromise?"

Kaiba looked at him suspiciously and pulled his younger brother behind him protectively. "What could you possibly offer me?" He stated coldly, sizing up the murderous man. Anzu stared at him in lightly admiration. Kaiba didn't seem to be afraid of Marik, no matter at how many people he's murdered in just a matter of hours. However, Anzu did wonder if it was just an act. Even powerful people had reasons to be afraid when it came to something that threatened their lifestyle. Kaiba couldn't be so different, could he?

At the opposition, Marik only chuckled at him. "Foolish boy. You obliviously don't know what you're dealing with, do you? I'll spare your lives if I'm escorted safely from his island and if you work for me."

Kaiba nearly snorted at the last part of the sentence. "I work for no one but myself. Besides that, you are the fool for thinking that I'd just let you leave here so easily. You're going to die here, Marik Ishtar. Even if you do hitch a ride, once we are back in Domino City, you would be arrested and live a life in confinement. So, let me offer _you_ a compromise. Either you can stay here and die quickly or you can come back and spend your life in jail, never amounting to anything more. So, tell me. What would you prefer?"

To Kaiba's shock, Marik continued to laugh at him. "Ah, but it is you who is going to have to make a choice. You see, I'm going to need someone of your expertise and I know you won't just come forward by your own will. So, I'll give you a little motivation to make a decision." Marik pulled the Millennium Rod out and pointed it at the shy Mokuba, trying to control his mind.

Anzu knew what Marik was up to and tried to stop it but it was to no use. Mokuba's body slumped and his dark blue eyes clouded over. Kaiba turned around to stare at his younger brother, noticing his strange behavior. "What did you do to him?"

"Kaiba, it's about time you confronted your doubts about magic. Your brother is under my control as of now and is about to walk right into the arms of his murderer if you don't come to a decision." As Marik started speaking, the eye of the Millennium Rod started to glow and Mokuba started to walk forward. Kaiba tried to stop his brother from getting any closer to Marik but Mokuba just slapped his hand away.

Anzu stared in horror. Marik had to find them and start up this nightmare again. This time, Anzu would do everything to stop Mokuba's life from becoming short and tainted. It was the least she could do. "Kaiba, just say yes." Kaiba's eyes flickered over to her, confusing and disbelief washing over his face. Anzu knew that from the circumstances, he was probably undergoing shock since he'd be a skeptic until death. "He's going to kill Mokuba if you don't say yes!"

"Little Anzu is right, Kaiba." Mokuba was just in arms length so Marik grabbed the little boy and pressed the sharp tip of the Millennium Rod at the base of his neck, threatening to end his life. Marik's face started to turn into a distorted mess, veins suddenly popping, and pupils narrowing in his eye sockets. He smiled at them, the monster inside of Marik demanding to be fed another victim. "All of this is easy. Say yes and the boy lives. Say no, he dies and so does the girl. However, I plan for you to work for me regardless. You should know that I'm trying to be civil here. Live a life of servitude with knowing your brother is alive or live and know that they are dead. It's up to you."

With that, Marik released the mind control on Mokuba's brain, allowing him to provide more extra motivation from his brother. Knowing his situation, Mokuba didn't hesitate. "Seto! Help me!" He struggled against Marik's grip, looking at the long and slender dagger that could penetrate his neck so easily. Tears started to form, eager to get out of Marik's grasp. "Seto…"

Kaiba glared at Marik, he wasn't going to make this easy for him. To work for Marik, he knew, would be the worst investment that he ever made. However, his brother's life was on the line and he couldn't bear to say no. Having his answer, he couldn't help but to ask Marik one simple question. "If I say yes, how can I know you wouldn't take their lives? How do I know that you're not lying when you say that you'll spare them?"

Marik's cunning smile grew, "Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to ask. However, I give you my word. I'd rather not control you since I know that people are useful to their full potential when others aren't doing things for them. Take your brother, for example." With the Rod still in his hand, he removed it from his neck but skilled grabbed Mokuba's chin with his weapon still intertwined with his fingers. He squeezed his fingers against his cheek, making Mokuba's face look pathetically squished together. "Not even I could pull off this type of hysteria. Because I let go of him, he's selling my offer better than I could ever do. For that, the same would go with you Kaiba."

"Fine." Kaiba started, knowing what he must do for Mokuba's life. "I accept your offer, Marik." Though he knew he would be completely under Marik's whim, he still glared at him. He threatened his brother's life, his own sanity, and his own future. Kaiba's corporation would surely fall and all of his dreams would go with it. This angered and repulsed him to no end. He worked to long and to hard for it to come to this now. Kaiba swore to himself that whenever he could, he'd end Marik himself.

Happy that the deal was sealed, Marik released the younger Kaiba. Mokuba quickly retreated to his brother and hugged him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Though no more murder was going to take place today, Marik wasn't too disappointed. His eyes went back to the pretty Anzu, eyeing her scared face. Sure, he wouldn't be able to play his game with her but he reassured himself that there would be more people he would destroy that would satisfy his sadistic lust for her. However, it wouldn't hurt to tease her a bit more. "Little Anzu."

At the sound of him calling her name, Anzu whipped her head around to face him. Fear echoed in her eyes, frightened to what he was going to do now. His demoniac toothy grin had vanished and all that remained was a subtle smirk that he directed at her personally. "Don't let that fire burn out. Someday, far from now, I have a feeling that we will meet again and I'll be the one extinguish that dazzling little fire."

* * *

A/N: Ehh...not as long as I wanted it to be but it's okay. The next one will be so much more longer and I've been waiting to get to this point in the story since the moment I started it. Anyway...you guys know the drill. R & R if you want.


	5. V

_A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter. So, I lied when I said that it was going to be longer. It's late and I really want to get another chapter out there before the night ends. Though, this chapter may not be long but it's vital. The story is actually moving along and I'm super excited to get these thoughts out of my head. Enjoy!_

_P.S. It's come to my attention that some of you are confused about how Anzu is in the past. The old woman sent her there and it's a little more complicated than being in the direct past. Since she wanted Anzu to confront her sadness, she put her in a parallel universe where it takes place in the past. And everything that is happening to her is to teach her a lesson, so everything that happened in the normal world, doesn't happen here. For example, Marik wins instead of Yami so the world is tossed into complete chaos and Anzu has to deal with it to go home. If you guys are still confused, message me and I'll try my best to explain better._

* * *

_Twisted_

_V_

Anzu stared out into the ocean, the wind whipping her hair back behind her, the cold breeze seeming to try to comfort her with its airy blanket. It was the bittersweet season of fall, where the warm summer had died and the cold was moving in. Dressed in a warm coat and a scarf wrapped around her, Anzu tried her best not to be bothered by the chilly air. She continued to stare out into the ocean, reflecting on all that had happened.

Two years had passed she survived the Battle City nightmare. She had changed so much since then, her azure eyes had lost their sparkle and her short brown hair had grown into beautiful long locks. Though her facial features were still the same, she looked harder and stronger. The last two years brought out the best and worst out of her.

The day was the best time to feel normal and she mostly spent most of her time at the beach. Her friends loved to come here to swim, duel, and just to hang. Ever since the incident, Anzu came here to sort out her thoughts and to feel her friends lost presence. So there she was, standing on the pier, watching the sun's light reflect off of the waves. She had a lot on her mind these days and her eyes were filled with it.

Today, she brought along Mokuba with her. He stood right next to her, looking two years older and taller. His eyes weren't like hers; he was still young and dwelling on his lost brother. Anzu glanced at him and knew the look in his eyes. Without knowing where his brother was, Mokuba had completely shut down. These past two years had been tough on him. Every day, he blamed himself for the disappearance of his brother and didn't like how weak he had been. His brother had always saved him, protected him, and Mokuba could never return the favor. Now, his brother was gone and there was nothing Mokuba could do about it.

Anzu noticed the toll on Mokuba and brought him to the beach today to comfort his weary soul. However, it wasn't helping him and it was getting dark. Anzu grabbed his hand that was clenching the railing tightly. She had grown since then and her scars of the past were healing. The pain was lingering in the deepest part of her heart but she was determined to be strong for Mokuba.

At the touch of her hand, Mokuba looked at her. She smiled at him lightly, trying to cheer him up the best that she could do. "Come on. It's getting late."

Mokuba didn't object and let go of the railing. They walked together, heading home. Since Kaiba had been missing and Mokuba didn't have any other family, Anzu let him live with her. Her mother wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea since she had plenty of problems but she welcomed the young boy into her home. Mokuba was grateful but Anzu knew that things wouldn't be right unless he was reunited with his brother.

The walk was quiet, neither of them had much to talk about. With the sun setting in the horizon, their pace quickened. The day was quickly coming to end and the two knew that they shouldn't have stayed out so late. The day time is the safest part of the day and with night upon them; Anzu's heart nearly skipped a beat.

Anzu couldn't believe how silly this was, fearing the dark. Snug in her jacket, she started to sweat, thick beads of water formed at the base on her neck. If it wasn't for Mokuba, she would have started out in a full sprint. A warm hand touched hers, Mokuba staring at her with those eyes. "Anzu, it's okay. We are going to make it." She couldn't but smile at him. This was their relationship now, always relying on each other. For Anzu, it was the best comfort. Without her friends around, she was glad that Mokuba was gracious enough to offer it.

She squeezed his hand affectionately, "Thanks. Your right, those _monsters_ won't come around until it's completely dark." Her smiled faltered at the thought of it. About a year ago, monsters started to appear in the dead of night, attacking the innocent and feeding on their souls. Though she survived, she didn't for one second believe that it would be okay. Marik was powerful now and with Kaiba's help, world dominance wasn't far off from his grasp. The moment the monsters appeared, Anzu knew they were definitely Marik's work. Every night, the creatures would appear and stalk the living. Though Marik was gone, Anzu's nightmare was far from being over.

Mokuba tugged at her hand, noticing her shift in mood. She was thinking about the past again and even though he had his own sorrows, he didn't like seeing her like that. Anzu was so strong but not invincible. Everyone needed a little reassurance sometimes. "Come on, let's go. We are almost there." Without wanting to worry him more, Anzu continued to walk towards the direction of bliss, home.

X

An older woman paced around a small living room, chewing on her fingernails. She held a resemblance to Anzu, having her blue eyes and brown hair that was up in a loose ponytail. The woman paced, worry spread like wildfire throughout her features. She sighed multiple times, eyeing the door profusely. "Where are they!"

Another woman sat on the couch; she was much older than the other one. She didn't look as panicked as the younger woman. With her hands on her lap, the old woman glanced up. "Sakura, please calm down. Anzu wouldn't put Mokuba or herself in danger. Besides, it's still dusk. Let's worry when it's time to worry."

The younger woman, Sakura, glared at the older woman. "Mother, could you not be so unperturbed by this? You've seen what the monsters do to people. My Anzu and that little boy are my top priority. I'm going to worry until I feel that everything is normal again."

The older woman, being Sakura's mother, Grams stared at her. The older woman was a skeptic to the bone and didn't believe that things were going to get better. It had been a year and no one, not even the government had tried to do anything about the monsters. It was like the world they were living in was coming to an end. "Sakura, so tell me this. What if this doesn't get any better? What if this is what are days are going to be like until we die? So waiting for a moment when everything would be better is hopeless. You should learn to adapt and live. Living itself is hard already. Adding fear and worry are suicide for the soul. So please dear, calm down. I bet Anzu and Mokuba are on their way right now."

As if it was fate or just plain coincidence, Anzu opened the door and let Mokuba go in first. She noticed how heated her mother looked and knew that she was going to be chewed out. Anzu tried her best to sugarcoat her excuse in hope of making her mother less irritable. "I'm so sorry that we are late. We-"Anzu started, apologetically before her mother cut her off.

"Save your excuses Anzu. You know my rules. Come in before dusk! That is all that I ask of you if you are going out!"

"I know but-"

"What if those monsters decided to come out early and attacked you? Do you know what that would to do me? I'd be a wreck Anzu, more than I already am!" Sakura gave a rough sigh and collected her bearings. Anzu knew that she was referring to the divorce. Her mother hadn't been the same since then. "As punishment, you are permitted to stay inside. Now help me with dinner."

Anzu huffed and removed her jacket. She was eighteen now and she didn't like how her mother constantly treated her like a child. Though, Grams was the only comforting one. She smiled at Anzu, exchanging a silent conversation with Anzu from the looks she was giving her. Hanging up her coat, she couldn't help but to smile at her. Grams, no matter how much of a pessimist she was, she Anzu's favorite person to talk too.

As Anzu walked off, Mokuba sat himself down on the couch next to Grams. The old woman patted his leg and reached for the remote. Quietly, they watched television, being thankful that one of the best past times hadn't been removed yet.

After everything that happened, a lot of things started to disappear, things like money, governments, people, and communication. Everything was a free-for-all these days since the government stopped working and producing money. For the past two years, everyone had to learn how to survive on things by themselves or be swallowed by the darkness.

_It's a sad time and day that we live in now_, Anzu thought as she started to set the table. _Everyone fights over simple things just in order to survive. This is the future that Marik created. It's a world full of fear and survival._

Anzu had to push down the lump in her throat in order to hide her guilt. If she didn't miss the pharaoh and if she didn't trust that old lady, none of this would have happened. Her friends would be alive and she would be back in her own time. Everything would be perfect again. Even after two long years, the old woman's voice still echoed in her mind.

"_You chose not to see the goodness that life has to offer. Instead, you dwell on your situation and let it consume you."_

She was right. Anzu was too busy wallowing in her own sorrows to see that life was just fine. Compared to now, the life she had was beautiful and that, chilled Anzu to the bone. This was her fault. This was her nightmare.

Sakura glanced at her daughter, she always looked so upset. She knew that her friends had been murdered but she thought that Anzu had moved on. Then Anzu showed the painful emotions on her face and would never talk about it. It really worried her knowing that there was something inside of Anzu that was bothering her. Sakura couldn't help but to try and help ease her daughter's pain. "Anzu, do you want to talk about something?"

Anzu blinked, realizing how vulnerable she had made herself. Knowing that her mother was seeing right through her, she pushed the feeling back down and bettered herself. "No, not really." It wasn't that she wanted to share with her mother, it was just more of the fact that she thought that she wouldn't believe her. How could anyone? The truth sounded loony and awful.

"_I'm actually from the future and only here because of a crazy old woman who wanted me to see the good in life. So it's both my and her fault that everything is so jacked up. Yes, blame me. I did this and oh, none of this is real. It's just some vivid nightmare I'm having where everyone who lived is going to die."_

Yes, Anzu couldn't tell anyone the truth, they'd think she was crazy. So, for now, she would lie and say that it was her friends that she was thinking about. Everyone believed and stopped asking. However, her mother was smart and didn't believe that it was just that. Though, Sakura wasn't going to pry, snoop, or be continually nosy about it. If her daughter didn't want to talk about it, then fine. It was her burden to bear. Sakura shrugged and went back to cooking. "Alright."

Anzu quickly looked at her mother and silently apologized to her. _It's just a nightmare and I'll fix it someday. I promise…_

_X_

After they ate dinner, Anzu washed up and prepared for bed. The entire time, she stared out the window, seeing nothing but darkness. Howling and growling came from outside, coming from the wicked creatures that just roamed the streets, searching for some stupid fool who thought they could escape them. Anzu was grateful that the monsters just stayed outside and never tried to enter houses. Afraid that one of them might read her mind and take her up on that, she looked away and escaped to her room.

Mokuba was already asleep, lying on the floor, covered heavy blankets. To Anzu, this was the only downfall to having Mokuba be with them. Their house was small, being that it's only Anzu's mother that does the providing. With no room for anything extra, Anzu had to forfeit her room. She missed being in her room by herself, to think about things, to dress, and to do girly things. With Mokuba around, she watched herself and felt like she never had a moment to herself.

Anzu sat on her bed in the darkness and braided her long hair. She thought for a long time about everything that still plagued her. She thought about her friends, the hope that she had lost, and the man who ruined it all. Marik Ishtar, the monster who tossed her into this strange place between courage and cowardice. In a twisted way, Anzu supposed she should thank him for making her stronger but she hated him. No, she feared him. She stopped sleeping because of what he put her through. Sometimes, when she was on the verge of unconsciousness, she could hear his voice calling her name and see his shadowy figure on the wall. She would always wake in a crazy frenzy, thinking that he had came back to finish her off. Waking up to reality was always such a relief, knowing that he was still so very far away and busy plotting everyone's demise. He was a busy man and she doubted he thought about her. Still, she was weary of sleeping because of the effect he still had on her.

Mokuba stirred in his sleep, groaning as he turned onto his side. His blue eyes fluttered open and focused in the dark room. Once awake enough, he located where Anzu was and stared at her with a puzzled look. "Anzu? What are you still doing up?"

She turned towards him, frowning a bit. In the darkness, she felt like she could show her true emotions without anyone seeing it. It was slightly blissful in a house full of people who seemed to watch her every move. "Yes, I was about to go to sleep." She lied but it was something that sheought to try again. She was tired from the events of the day. Mokuba closed his eyes and settled back down. Anzu sighed and lied down on her bed. It was so comfy that she wished she wasn't traumatized by Marik for she would have fallen into a deep slumber. So instead of sleeping, she stared at the wall, and focused on the white spot on the wall. She wasn't going to fall asleep. Not tonight.

From his spot on the ground, Mokuba spoke up. "Hey Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think Seto's doing right now?"

Anzu felt her heart drop. She didn't know what to say to him for she didn't know what he possibly be doing. The day her, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Marik arrived at Domino City two years ago, Marik and Kaiba disappeared together. Mokuba and Anzu only assumed the worse since they never heard from Kaiba since then. However, Anzu knew that he was fine. Marik needed him after all. Though, she didn't know how well Mokuba liked that idea. Simply, she responded, "I don't know, Mokuba. He's probably fine."

"You know…I miss him." Mokuba stated, voice wavering. Anzu couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "I wish he would just come back or at least let me know that he was okay."

Anzu turned on her side to look at him. "Mokuba, Kaiba is one tough cookie. If anyone can outwit Marik, it's Kaiba. Have more faith Mokuba." She always tried her best to give him hope for another day but it was getting old and his hope was faltering. Like Anzu, Mokuba wanted to see results. She wish that she could promise him that she'd stop Marik and bring his brother back to him but it would be a dead promise. She couldn't make the rain fall, the sun shine, make her friends know how sorry she was, or even face up those stupid monsters. She was human with nothing but a wish that she was so much stronger. She wished she was like Yami and had his bravery.

"Anzu, you want this to end right?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Would you do anything to make it happen?"

Anzu paused, though she believed he was talking hopefully, she wanted to be careful in answering this. The last time she felt like that, she ended up in this horrible predicament. "I would do everything in my power to do so but I wouldn't be able to promise anything. What about you?" Anzu waited for a reply but he was silent. Feeling the mood shift to a sleepy state, she left it at that. Believing that Mokuba was sleeping, she tried her best to relax and attempt another round at sleeping.

Unknowing to her, Mokuba was still awake and staring at the wall with in intense eyes. Feeling that Anzu was asleep, he whispered into the room, his voice full of intensity and ambition.

"I would do anything, even if it that meant doing something drastic like going to search for my brother."

* * *

_A/N: So, that's it. I know, I know, I got a little lazy and skipped the ride home. Though, I did explain it in the chapter so hopefully its not confusing. And speaking of confusing, the monsters could pose a problem. In my head, things make sense but to actually describe it to others is a bit challenging to be. So, I'll give you a quick version of it:_

_Marik summoned the shadow monsters using his powers but they only stalk the streets. They are vicious things that basically devour people's souls so he can become even more powerful. It's Marik world now so he's gotta torture everyone, even if he's not actually there. -_-; I hope that's better, if anyone didn't understand._


	6. VI

_Twisted_

_VI _

A low and vicious growl escaped Marik's lips. His tan fingers drummed quickly on the balcony railing, looking out into the dark city of Egypt. He had everything that he ever wanted; the power of the pharaoh and a kingdom at his disposal. He could do anything and no one could possibly stop him. He was the pharaoh, declaring the title the moment he arrived at his homeland. He was the king of this world that had everything so why was he feeling this strange little thing nagging at him. It was annoying and nothing he did could satisfy it.

At first, he thought that it was his inner darkness asking to be fed so he entertained himself with torturing some poor soul. When that wasn't the problem, he began to interest himself in the company of some of the stupid chamber maids. As satisfying as those things were to him, the edginess didn't disappear.

His fist pounded against the tough rock, his eyes scanning over his sleepy city. What the hell was this relentless urge? It didn't take him long to remember that he felt this way when Yami was alive. The corner of Marik's lip twitched upward, the memory of how he killed the pharaoh awakened and made him chuckle. It still tickled him even, erupting along his sides. Since his reign began, Marik had many enemies but none he felt were equal to his past rival. Marik truly wondered if it was actually some unfinished business that he had that he merely forgotten about.

Footsteps from behind him interrupted his thoughts and his attention shifted to his unexpected guest. "What is it?" He snapped. Even with his backed turned; he didn't want his subjects thinking that he had any vulnerability. He almost snickered to himself, why should he think that? He was invincible. The Gods smiled down on him so the thought of someone crossing him was nonsense. Smiling, he turned to face his server, not surprised to meet the cold, azure eyes of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba had been faithful these past two years, doing everything that he told him to and more. Though Kaiba stared at him with those angry eyes, Marik enjoyed his company. He, out of all of his counsel, he was the most loyal. Thanks to his love for his brother, Marik had him on a tight leash. Though, he regretted not taking the young boy with him as leverage in case he decided to defect.

Kaiba hadn't changed much in the past two years. He was still tall and slender, but seemed to of gained more muscle on him. His fair skin had darkened. After living under Egypt's hot sun, it's hard not to get a little tan. Unfortunately, Marik had demanded a strict dress code. The people in his court and counsel must wear traditional noble tunics and robes. Kaiba hated this since he wasn't fond of going all traditional on such revealing clothes. He felt silly.

Kaiba was actually confused by Marik's choices. They were in the modern times where things were much more luxurious than itchy robes. Personally, he missed his business suits and comfy modern clothing. Though disgusted by it, he sported a robe that showed off his arms. His skin was decorated in jewelry but he found himself looking ridiculous. If Marik wasn't so strict on this dress code, Kaiba would have refused but the last time someone objected Marik personally ended his life in front of the court. Everything that Kaiba did was to protect Mokuba and to live another day made him feel better knowing that someday he would see his younger brother again.

Kaiba had bowed for Marik, his eyes glancing at his garments. Marik always outdid himself, wearing an expensive purple tunic with a black cloak encasing himself, his bare skin decorated with the finest of jewelry. Kaiba thought he looked stupid but he kept that thought to himself. "Sorry for bothering you but you wished to speak to the counsel? They are ready for you."

Marik snickered inwardly. He could read Kaiba's thoughts like a book and knew what most people thought of him. No one liked him and that was fine, just as long as they followed until the death. If anything, he could make people like him; even love him if he wanted. However, he thought love was an overrate feeling and it repulsed him thinking that people would _love_ him. Hate was so much better and it was something he understood. People weren't foolish when they hated something.

"Ah, yes." Of course, how could he forget about the meeting he set up for today? He had wanted to talk about doing more to ensure destruction and chaos. Of course, it would be more detailed than that.

The new pharaoh smiled casually as he started to leave his room, Kaiba following him. Though most of their conversations were just business talk, Marik was in an overall good mood so he decided to talk to him about something he hadn't brought up for two years.

"So how do you think your brother is managing in this new world hmm?" Though it was just a simple conversation, Marik couldn't help but having his words seem hurtful and full of malice. He loved to toy around with people and expose their weakness. It was actually one of his favorite hobbies.

He felt Kaiba's cold stare pierce into his back. "I'd rather not talk about that."

Marik frowned. Even in times like these, Kaiba was still sporting his business man attitude. Marik wasn't sure he liked that. It made Kaiba hard to interpret and toy with. If he wasn't going to talk about Mokuba then maybe he'd be open about…

Anzu…Anzu Masaki…

Marik heart skipped a beat at the thought about her. His pace stopped and his entire world paused. His heart hadn't done that since the duel with the pharaoh and to feel the rush again was anything but reassuring. Marik growled at himself. How could have forgotten about her? She was so closely linked to the pharaoh, basically being his little whore. After two years and this was the first time he remembered her.

He grimaced at the thought of her. She was one who escaped him, the only one he had let live. His frown deepened, that did not please him. He let her go into order to tie in Kaiba but he probably didn't need her. Mokuba was good enough. Now, remembering the events two years ago, the almighty, damned, and fearful king finally realized what was eating away at him after all this time. It was the pharaoh's pretty little canary.

Marik didn't know why her life was bothering him out of all others. She was nothing, just a scared little girl who had ran away from him. Though, even Marik knew it was better not to underestimate her. She may be frightened by him but he remembered by he was intrigued by her in the first place. She was a naïve girl who had such a fiery temperament at times. He almost smiled, his eyes coating over in a revengeful state of lust.

He knew that people like her were rare. Many gave in easily, accepting their fate, and submitted to him. In all honesty, he hated that. He loved his victims to struggle, curse, spit, and do everything to not accept defeat. It was his favorite game to play. Push people like Anzu to a state where they'd be forced to fight and then he'd dissolve their ego, and break their spirit.

He wanted her. No, he needed her. Marik couldn't stand the fact that she was so far away and still alive. This he knew, he could tell if he fed on her soul from many of the night stalkers. So many souls had been devoured but not hers, not pretty little Anzu's. "This I must fix."

"What?" Marik almost forgot about Kaiba and their conversation. He was so worked up about Anzu that he forgot about his plans and the meeting that awaited him. _Oh Anzu, it's not even been five minutes and you've already twisted me. I haven't felt this way since I've killed your precious pharaoh. I should thank you. I've been bored lately and perhaps you can entertain me for the time being. _Marik laughed loudly, deep in his own thoughts. She excited him and he was thrilled to feel the urge to hunt again. Even if she was miles apart, he would find her and finish what he didn't do.

_Yes._ Marik's eyes narrowed and his purple eyes turned into small lilts, like a hungry predator. His smile twisted into a nasty smirk, slowly turning into the distorted looking demon. _I'll rip out that fire and make_ _you mine. Oh, I can't wait to see you die. _

_X_

Anzu jumped from the dream she was having, letting out a muffled scream. She couldn't ever forgive herself for falling asleep. The nightmare she had was worse than hallucination she ever had. It was that monster again, invading her thoughts and finding her in the most vulnerable state of mind. Though she doubted that Marik was actually manipulating her dreams personally, the affect he had was still dangerous to her.

Anzu pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling the thick beads of sweat underneath her palm. Her cold fingers wiped against her skin, rubbing off the hot water. She knew it was from her dark dream and didn't know what to do about it.

_He's not here anymore! He's gone, off to his own stupid land. He isn't thinking about you and isn't going to hurt you…_ Anzu didn't know who she was trying to convince but whomever the audience, she didn't believe herself.

Another hand pressed against her stomach, the vivid details from her dream left a lasting impression on her. Her body ached, feeling scratched, burned, and completely violated. She had nightmares every night, all equally the same and mostly had to do with Marik. This time, things were different. It was, by far, the worse dream she had yet. She could take being mutilated to death but didn't know what to feel when that monster had taken her innocence. The thought of it made her queasy. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.

Trying to ignore her dream, she tried to focus on the day ahead and reassured herself that it would never, ever happen. She wouldn't let it. Anzu rolled out of her bed, taking notice that Mokuba was missing from his bed on the floor. It was morning so he was probably in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Usually in the morning, Anzu would be hungry but not today.

Anzu went to her dresser and picked out an outfit for the day. After everything that she had been through, she tried to keep her sense of style: cute, yet revealing a little bit of something that the boys would notice. However, she was exhausted and didn't try to go all out. She was going to be stuck inside anyway since she was being punished for not coming home early enough last night. So Anzu pulled out a pair of jeans and snug pink t-shirt. It wasn't her best fashion choice but it was decent.

Once dressed and looking half way civilized, she stumbled into the kitchen. Her theory was right; Mokuba was eating breakfast as her mother and grandma sat around the table, drinking coffee. They each took turns to say hello to her. Anzu smiled lightly and sat down. There was an extra, small plate full of eggs and a couple of slices of bacon sitting on the table. Assuming that it was hers, she pulled it towards her and started eating. Though she wasn't very hungry, she didn't want to worry her mother.

Sakura stared at her daughter, eyeing over her face. Her looked exhausted and didn't seem like she had goodnight sleep. She didn't blame her. It was tough to sleep with creepy shadow monsters that were just roaming just outside of your window. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed lightly. Anzu glanced up from her food, knowing that her mother was about to say something. "So Mokuba spoke to me this morning and convinced me that I should let you go out today."

Anzu's eyes went wide in shock. Her mother was always stubborn and didn't think she had it in her to be persuaded by anything. "Really?"

"Yes." Sakura's eyes lowered, her eyebrow twitched for a second, like she was debating whether or not to reconsider. "He needs to run to his house today and wanted only you to go with him. It seems like he only feels safe with you."

Anzu turned over to Mokuba, the boy was awfully quiet this morning. "I thought we got everything you needed from your house. What did we forget?"

He stared at her, his eyes deep and full of seriousness. "I need to go there Anzu." She looked at him suspiciously. With no doubt, Anzu knew that look. She saw Kaiba look that way from time to time and it always meant trouble. Though she didn't want to play a game with Mokuba, she couldn't just deny him either. _Maybe he wants to say goodbye. Have it be completely finalized or something? _After Anzu reassured herself what it might be,she flashed him a look of concern and patted his hand. She would go with him.

X

Walking around Domino City used to be a great place to go shopping but after the world went into chaos mode, Anzu tried to avoid the main plaza. The former majestic city turned into a sloppy and dangerous area. Many people saw this as the end of the world and went total bat crazy. Friends turned on friends, families separated, and many people just turned on others. Instead of reuniting in times of turmoil like they should have been doing, people robbed, raped, and killed in order to survive. So Anzu avoided the main street to downtown and kept to the back roads. They were always the safest place when one needed to travel around.

Though, about thirty minutes into their long walk to the Kaiba mansion, Anzu decided that she had enough of Mokuba's little act. She wanted to know what was up with him so she pushed herself in front of him, giving him a weary look. "Alright, spill it. Why are we going to your house?"

Mokuba stared at her with those intense eyes and immediately felt bad. They had lost their child-like innocence within such a short time and it killed her inside. He was looking like Kaiba, hard and somber. "Remember our conversation last night?" She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go find him. It's been two years and I need to know where he is. I need to know that he is okay." Just before he could continue to walk past her, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Mokuba. I know what you feel but this isn't something we-"

"Should involve ourselves in?" He finished for her and scoffed impolitely. "Anzu, you said that you were tired from all of this. Well I am too so I'm going to do something about it."

"Mokuba, we can't do anything!" She snapped. He was a smart kid but she knew what Marik had on his side. A flash of her friend's bodies invaded her mind, catching her off guard. Shaking it off, she continued. She couldn't let Mokuba do something stupid. Marik would kill him and the last thing she wanted was to have another life taken away from her. "Marik is crazy just as he is powerful. Just look at what he's done to this place! It's a ghost town and he's not even here. I know you want to do something but the best we can do is survive."

"Anzu, I don't expect you to understand since you don't know what it's like to be me. Whenever I was kidnapped, Seto would come for and risked his life to make sure I was safe. Seto is gone and you keep telling me there is nothing I can do about it. Well, that changes now. If Seto can rescue me from some shady people, so can I!" The strong boy's exterior fortress started to crumble and his eyes started to water. He was really under great distressed and he actually believed that he could do the impossible. "My brother needs me, Anzu! Please help me Anzu. I can't…I can't do this alone."

Anzu's eyes saddened a bit. From the look on his face and that gleam in his watery eyes, she could tell that he was going to do something stupid, regardless what everyone else said. Her fists clenched her heart racing. It was hard not having Yuugi or Yami here anymore. They made playing hero look so easy. Though, they had a Millennium Item to back them up. She had nothing to really defend her or Mokuba with. Regardless, she could almost feel them with her, pushing her to help Mokuba and try to save the world.

_Come to think of it…I did promise that I would set things right but…I can't do much._ Anzu sighed and stared at Mokuba. As hopeless and powerless as she felt, she couldn't let Mokuba go on this journey alone. Deep within her heart, she prayed that her friends could hear her. She really needed their support and comforting strength right now. _Guys…Yuugi…Yami, lend me your courage for a while. _

As crazy as it seemed and felt, Anzu nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, I'll go with you. How do you think we are going to get there? Egypt is a far place…"

Mokuba smiled at her, though it was weak, it was still beaming with lost pride. "Anzu, you forget that I'm a Kaiba and my brother is president at Kaiba Corp."

Anzu blinked at him. Unless Mokuba had a plane and knew how to fly it, Anzu didn't believe in the optimism in his voice.

Seeing her insecurity, he winked at her, the old Mokuba flashing along his facial features. "Just leave it to me."

X

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Anzu complained, sitting co-pilot in one of Kaiba's small planes. It was the first model that he ever designed for his favorite Blue Eyes White Dragon jet plane but the less decorated model made Anzu feel like embarrassed. It was plain and the metal was already starting to rush on it. Though she didn't feel comfortable with riding in a plane, Mokuba insisted that he knew how to fly it.

Determined to find his lost brother, Mokuba did some calculations and eyed a map for a long time. Anzu knew she should have given him more credit. He was Kaiba's younger brother but it was the fact that she didn't even know about his piloting abilities. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was lying about knowing how to maneuver a plane.

"We are going to fine, Anzu. As I said before, just relax and leave it to me." Mokuba pressed some buttons, readying the flight. She couldn't help but to glare at him. He wasn't being realistic about his plan and Anzu fear that his determination would get them both killed. With a huffed, she tried to relax.

Mokuba started up the plane, its engine booming throughout the hanger. It turned out that Mokuba was lying about going to his house. He was just trying to get Anzu out of the house so he could convince her to join in him. Anzu was actually surprised that the plane wasn't gone, knowing how people were acting these days. Fortunately, Mokuba had the keys and the access code to the hanger. _Rich people…_ Anzu wondered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Alright," Mokuba started, smiling with delight. "Egypt, here we come!" During the take off, Anzu kept her eyes shut. If they were going to crash and die, she'd rather not see it coming. Still lacking faith in Mokuba, he proved her wrong.

The ascent was smooth, perfectly shooting up into the sky. Mokuba had skills, that was for sure but Anzu was still feeling uneasy about the entire trip. They hadn't even really discussed the plan yet. Anzu knew if they didn't get their priorities straight, they would surely fail.

With her eyes still closed, Anzu spoke into the headset. "Mokuba, we need to talk." Slowly and steadily, he leveled them out. Flicking auto-pilot on, he relaxed and responded to her.

"Yeah?"

"We need a plan. We can't just expect to go to Egypt and drag your brother out of there." Anzu stated, wondering where even to begin. What the hell were they going to do?

"Well…"Mokuba started his eyes full with such deepness. "Buy some weapons and kill the bastard. We'd be doing everyone a favor anyway, right?"

"Mokuba…" They couldn't just kill him with guns. Though it hadn't been tested before, Anzu didn't think it would be that easy. He was like the boogeyman. The shadows were his home and domain. How do you kill something that lives in the darkness? Use the light? Anzu fidgeted in her small seat. So where would they get something that powerful? A museum?

Mokuba yawned and his voice softened. "Let's not think about it right now. We got a long ride ahead of us so there is plenty chance for brainstorm."

Anzu frowned at him and relied on the memory of her friends to give her comfort. They were really on their way there, to face Marik. Well, to Mokuba, he'd probably just want to get his brother and go. However, to Anzu, she'd have to face against Marik. In a twisted and deranged way, it was Anzu's way of thinking that if she stopped him; everything would go back to normal.

Still, after all this time, Anzu was determined, even a little hopeful about heading back home. If she could win, if she could beat Marik, she truly believed that this nightmare would end. She had to hope that this wasn't going to be her life now when her old one was perfect just the way it was. If it wasn't for the old witch woman, she wouldn't have ever seen that. _Perhaps this is what I'm supposed to do. I gotta see the good. I have to believe that this will work. I want to go home._

And with that, Anzu regained a small, fading piece of hope. And with some hope in her possession, so did a little piece of pure and powerful _light._

* * *

_A/N: Ah, everything is falling into place. Now...I'll leave you guys in the suspense of wondering what they are going to do when they get to Egypt and what it's going to happen once Anzu and Marik meet again. .;_

_R&R?_


	7. VII

A/N: Holy fuck, it's been forever! And let me tell you, this chapter has been a pain in the ass. After rewriting and rewriting and rewriting, it's finally done. . Damn, it gave me such a headache too. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. :( Booo...

* * *

Twisted

Chapter 7

Night was falling quickly through Egypt, the darkness casting the hot sun away, making it fall into the horizon beyond. The people of the sandy city fled into their homes, knowing what lies within the darkness. No one wanted to be caught within the destruction and horror of night fall. The ugly, disgusting monsters would roam, fur as black as the dark abyss and sharp teeth, with saliva oozing out of its mouth. Some of the monsters were different, some walking on with two feet while the other half crawled on the dirty ground. Throughout the night, they would squeal and howl for food, begging anyone to come out and play. No one was that stupid.

Every night the creatures would come and every single person would pray and beg for them to go away. No one realized how beautiful and easy their life was until _he_ came to them. His people even hated him and wished he, like the monsters, would just go away.

Marik read their thoughts. He knew what they thought of him and he couldn't say that he liked it. The people feared and hated him. Marik groaned out in frustration, he was a real leader that they could count on, someone who was powerful and stable man. Wars would be meaningless now that he ruled over everything. People hated fighting for others and with him as king, there would be no wars since no one would even stick up to him. The people should thank him; even adore him for his generosity. But they didn't. They hated him and prayed to the Gods that he would die.

He gripped the balcony railing, standing within his room as he looked out to his city. Every night it was the same. They would pray and he would not leave. Marik would never leave now. He would stay, never giving them the satisfaction of his disappearance. He would be king forever and they would have to deal with it.

Though, he didn't know why it was so troubling for him. Marik hated them just as much as they hated him. He would never love people and they would never love him. It was a never ending cycle and Marik thought that he wouldn't mind. However, standing here on his balcony, he had to make them like him somehow.

The problem was, no one was worshiping or paying him tribute. As far as he was concerned, they didn't treat him like a pharaoh. He was crowned, he had won it and by law, he was a pharaoh. However, with no one caring, there was no honor and with no honor came no respect.

"I have to do something." He stated boldly, his grip tightening along the railing. They people were losing their fear and without fear, no respect is maintained. That needed fixing or he'd just be as good as dead. No hope in being pharaoh if that were to happen. "I need to strike some fear into them." He smiled, that could be refreshing. As pharaoh, he had been busy and had no time to truly play around. Sure, he tortured some stupid fool here and there but nothing to make everyone scream in horror.

An idea came into mind, a little plan that would force the people to love him. It would start with Anzu and it wouldn't stop unless the people decided to fill their hearts with love for the king. Marik laughed cruelly, he would get everything he wanted all in one night. Now, all he had to do is find Anzu and bring her here. Though, finding her would be the hard part. He figured that she might be in Domino City but he doubted it. The last he heard, it was a battle ground where the people turned on each other. Like most cities, they were in turmoil and in complete chaos. He loved the thought of that, it tickling him just thinking about the stupid people of Domino City fighting over small, trivial things. His survival game was brining the worse out of people. He was turning each and every one of them into hostile little monsters.

However, he already contacted his favorite men; the Rare Hunters, and demanded that they scout the city for Anzu. Many of them weren't happy about Marik being their new leader, noticing his crazy locks and slightly different personality than Malik. Though, many of them liked the change. Marik was a much better leader than Malik, being forceful and full of wickedness. Marik knew what to do with them and used them to their full potential, which in the end, everyone liked.

Marik drummed his fingers on the polished railing; it would only be a matter of time before she would be in his grasp. In fact, he tingled with delight and excitement. He couldn't wait to see her again. Though the image of her popped in his head, curious if she still looked the same. He played with the thought of her for a bit longer and then decided to forget about his little dilemmas. Surely there was something else that needed his attention…

As he exited his room, he stalked the long corridor, feeling slightly agitated. Funny thing was, Marik Ishtar, supreme ruler over everything and anything was in fact, completely and utterly,_ bored_. Being bored wasn't something that he took lightly. He hated the feeling, it repulsed him. He had to do something, anything with his time. It was too early for him to turn in without accomplishing something. So he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time.

X

The treasure room…

He didn't mean to abandon it but most of the treasures meant nothing to him. Well, almost nothing. Since he had become king and supreme in the ruling department, there wasn't much need to carry all of the Millennium Items at one time. Since he had them all, including the one he pried from Shadi's hands, and had the God cards at his disposal, no one even dared to stand up to him. So, he placed them onto six separate pedestals, shimmering in the glorious light. He kept this place locked up and he would check on it every day and night to make sure the Items were still there.

If anyone knew that the Millennium Items could pose a threat to him, anyone would try to get their hands on them. He assigned the meanest and toughest guards to this station, allowing no one in or out. Not even his counsel members knew what was inside and none of them would live to find out. The guards were also ordered to kill anyone who tried to persuade or even tempt to see what was inside; maids, guards, even the beloved counsel.

Marik twirled the Millennium Rod in his hand, keeping it as a keepsake and his own personal supply of shadow magic. In fact, he was so attached to the golden little rod that he didn't even bother making a pedestal for it. It was all his and twirling it in his fingers.

"Sir!" One of the guards stated, spear clutched in one hand. He was a big, burly man with defined, muscular arms. He was a good few inches taller than Marik; he could easily overcome him with his strength. However, he stiffened once he saw him, straightening himself nervously.

Marik raised an eyebrow at him, he was acting slightly suspicious and not to mention that the other guard was missing. "Where is the other one?" He hissed, his lavender orbs narrowing darkly at the guard. The guard shifted again, his uneasiness more palpable. The guard cleared his throat before he continued.

"I'm not-"He wasn't able to finish when the sharp, golden dagger pointed directly at his neck. Marik may have been smaller but he was quicker, and much more efficient than his guard. His eyes narrowed once more and deepened the knife into his neck. The guard dropped his spear and placed his hands in the air, his eyes pledging with mercy.

"Where?" He demanded again, this time he was less tolerant with his deceitfulness. He wasn't in the mood for games, not when the guard that was required to watch the treasure room was missing and the other one hesitating. Too much was at stake and he was losing his patience.

The guard gulped, fear overcoming him. Marik could tell that he didn't want to talk but he wasn't going to give him a choice. Do and die or don't and die. "He's inside. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! He didn't want to me to tell! His family is suffering, he said. I'm sorry!" The apology or his reasoning didn't warm Marik's cold heart. In fact, it made it colder. Without hesitation, he sliced his throat and let the blood stain his face. He hated to say it but he trusted these people with the highest task possible. Marik clenched the rod in disapproval. How hard could guarding a door be?

Even though he wasn't alive anymore, Marik started talking. "I gave you one, simple little order." He wiped the Millennium Rod's dagger clean from the guard's blood. Such a little pretty thing didn't deserve to be stained with such ugly blood. "Guard the room and let no one in or out. Simple, simple, simple." He huffed in pure annoyance and opened the door. Another one had his punishment waiting for him.

As he opened the door, Marik made a mental note to find a way to create his own soldiers and guards. After this little charade, he was having problems with trusting anyone at this point. Even his gifted and trusted guards decided to defy him, what would anyone else do? He would dispose of all of them, on that day; right after Anzu's blood filled the streets. She'd be the first and everyone in his palace would follow.

Marik pushed open the heavy door and searched around the room for the other guard. His eyes widened slightly in mid surprise. The guard was on the ground, bleeding from his head, nose, and stomach. His legs were twisted and bent, obviously broken. The strangest thing though, was not the guard's condition, but the one who did this to him. He was wearing a thick cloak that covered up his face but not that sly smile that stained his lips. The man in black was sitting right behind the guard, pressing his own knife up to the guard's neck. The man was smaller than the guard; thin but had muscle on his bones. Marik could see his arm, stretching out to hold the knife to the guard. In protest, the guard squealed out, hoping that Marik could understand his pathetic plight. The guard was burly, like the other one, but indeed much fatter. How could such a small guy beat his largest guard? Marik crossed his arms in interest and in mild confusion. Who was this man?

The intruder in black continued to smile and spoke up, his voice familiar. "Well, I wasn't expecting you. How funny it is that you've come at this precise moment." He pointed the dagger at Marik, "I was actually hoping you'd come."

Before Marik could reply back, the guard yelled out to him, spitting out in desperation. "Master Marik, please stop him! He…he stole one of the treasures! I heard him and I went in to stop him! Please stop him; ahh the pain is too great!" He complained, eyes lowering to his legs and their distorted condition.

Marik stared at the man and then down at his own guard. He was lying, he could tell and he did not like liars. "Now, it's funny that you say that. I was informed that you were actually attempting to steal from me."

His eyes widened, "What? Hakim is lying! I would never steal you, almighty one!"

Marik flinched in disgust at his attempt to butter him. Even the unknown man in black had enough of him and stabbed him once in the throat. "Enough." He tossed the man to the side, gurgling out spit and blood. It wasn't exactly pleasant but the room had grown quiet. It was a good start. "I see your still employing the winners of society."

Marik's interest sparked to a new level. He knew him and that was intriguing, especially when Marik had no idea who he was. He was half attempted to use the Millennium Rod but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Apparently you know me. How interesting but I don't want to burst your bubble, but you're not exactly going to leave this room alive. My pathetic excuse for a guard told me you took something. Return it."

The intruder smirked, refusing to be so coy. "Now why would I do that?" He slipped the knife away and reached for his hood. Yanking it back his hood, he continued speaking, "Why when what I'm stealing actually belongs to me," With one last tug, the man finally revealed himself. Bloodstained eyes smiled coolly over at Marik, his white locks spiked out independently. His skin was pale, almost ghostly.

Marik suddenly recognized his voice from earlier. He should have known it would be no one but Bakura. However, to even be here was impossible for him. Ryou's body was destroyed and the Millennium Ring was in Marik's possession. To have Bakura; the evil spirit of the Ring, standing right in front of him was close to impossible.

"Bakura…" Marik stated gravely, having a good idea which item he stole. "You're alive?"

He smiled, "I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I?"

"With no body and without the Millennium Ring…how?"

Bakura chuckled lightly, taking out the Millennium Ring from his cloak and placed it around his neck. It shimmered and glowed for a moment, as if it was snuggling up to its rightful owner. Bakura sighed, almost relieved and tilted his head, staring back at Marik with a sly and secretive smile on his face. "Ah but it's none of your business, now is it? You see, my life is not of your concern right now. You should worry about the fact that all of your items will belong to me and your power will go with it." He laughed at him, almost mocking him. The Millennium Ring started to glow and light sprang from it, blinding Marik. He growled, his eyes closing in protest. The light was too much for him to handle.

With the light ceased to be, Marik opened his eyes and searched around the room. Everything was fine; five of the items were still here, still in his possession. However, Bakura was gone and so was the Millennium Ring. Marik growled in frustration, kicking the corpse of his former guard in the stomach. This was horrible, all so very wrong. Bakura was somehow back and now Marik had something to worry about. If he got a hold of all of the Millennium Items, even without the God cards, Bakura could end him. Marik stared angrily at the wall; he would have to kill him again and for good this time.

X

Mokuba was right; it was a long plane ride. She forgot how far they lived from Egypt and hardly remembered flying there with her friends. Their biggest adventure had ended in the sandy world but now, it felt like a new one was about to begin. It was strange to think of it that way but it was better than seeing it for what it actually was; a nightmare.

After sitting in the plane for who knew how long, Anzu began to feel a little cramped in such a small space. What she wouldn't give if she could just stretch every muscle in her body. She tried her best, pulling her arms above her head and straining the tight muscles in her arms and back. It didn't work because her fingers hit against the window above her head, making her recede her hands quickly. It really hurt. She shot the glass a mean look before returning to her normal position. Anzu sighed heavily, she was getting restless and on top of that, she was extremely nervous.

They had discussed the game plan earlier. Mokuba would land somewhere safe and they would move their way to Marik's hideout. It wouldn't be until then that they would come up with a new one, Mokuba calling it "_Operation: Rescue Seto part B_". Anzu thought it was cute but it could only hold her amusement for so long. They were really going to do this. They were going to Egypt to save Kaiba. As much as Anzu wanted to believe that it would be so black and white, she knew that it wouldn't. Even if they did succeed, Marik would probably stalk them until Kaiba was brought back. Anzu fiddled with her thumbs, in order for this to truly stop, Marik had to be stopped.

Mokuba noticed her lowered head his mirror and knew she needed some encouragement. Heck, he needed some too but he couldn't falter now. He needed to believe that this plan would work. His brother was counting on him and Mokuba wasn't going to let him down. Seto never let Mokuba down and it was time for him to return the favor. He smiled, determination springing to life in his face, eyes glittering with pride. He was going to show Marik's whose-

A sudden beeping sound came from the controls in front of him, blinking a violent red. Mokuba's hopefulness died, suddenly swarmed by fear and anxiety. "What?" He responded, trying to figure out what was going on.

Anzu sat up in her seat, startled by the noise. "Mokuba, what's going on?"

He sounded panicked, "I…I don't know. I think something is wrong with the engine." He pressed some more buttons and the plane started to shake. The blood from Anzu's face rushed down to her legs, making her queasy.

_This is it. Forget about facing Marik and finding Kaiba. We are going to die here, right now._ Anzu had been trying to think positively but it was hard to be so optimistic when you're a couple thousand feet in the air and your plane starts to malfunction. This was definitely not her year. Though, nor were the last two…

When the plane started to shake even more, Mokuba tried to control it and center them again. Something blew, making a large BAM sound and a thick smoke flew into their faces. Anzu started coughing, covering over her mouth. It was thickening and clogging out the oxygen. "Mokuba!" She yelled, desperate for him to do something or they were going to die.

Mokuba bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes open. "We gotta land!" He coughed out, barely able to see out of the window. Not that he actually could see where he was really going; night had already begun and covered the sky in a deep coat of darkness. Regardless, he grabbed the stick with two hands and slowly moved it, lowering the plane. They were decreasing at a fast rate, making the plane shake and groan like a colicky baby. As they approached the ground, Anzu and Mokuba screamed, expecting their impact to be a bit bumpy and the last thing they would feel. They both seriously thought that they were going to die.

X

_Snap. Crackle. Pop._

Anzu woke with a blistering headache and couldn't even think about moving her body. Once her eyes fluttered opened, her world was blurry. Distorted images of color and objects blurred in her vision, making her absent mind spin irrationally. Colors of black, red, orange, and a deep blue stained her memory. She blinked again, eyes demanding her to try and focus.

Eventually, her eyes stopped moving and objects became distinctly clear. She was lying on the ground, the black sky right above her. She groaned, pressing her hand on her aching forehead. _What happened?_ She tried to replay her latest memory, trying to make sense of why she was lying on this sandy ground in the middle of the night. Was she at the beach?

_Snap. Crackle. Pop._

There was that noise again and Anzu couldn't ignore it this time. Still lying down, she barely moved her head to see what was making such an obnoxious sound. There was a small plane that was crashed into the sand, sitting at a large distance away from her. There was a fire, blazing away and eating greedily at the metal siding.

Seeing the plane being coated in crimson flames, her azure eyes snapped wide and she remembered. She remembered the smoke, their screams that were never heard, the groans of the plane and the sudden crash. Just remembering the impact made her headache burst to a new degree, making her clench her head in pain.

Regardless of the amount of pain she was in, Anzu knew that she had to continue on. Standing with her wobbly legs, Anzu stumbled over to the plane to evaluate it further. As she walked, she noticed the humanly skid marks across the sand. With her suspicion rising, she reached the plane. She flinched when her shoe stepped on a piece of glass, being surrounded by thousands of shards. Her heart began to race when she looked at the plane windows. A large hole was made in the passenger seat, glass covering over most of the general area. Her eyes follow the trail, noticing that she awoke in that exact spot. Her hand went over her mouth in shock; she was flung from her spot in the plane and must have rolled all the way over there.

"Mokuba!" Her heart leaped again, worried for the condition of the young boy. She searched inside of the plane; noticed one of the doors was opened. Seeing footsteps that stumbled off into the distance, Anzu's heart dropped into her stomach. Mokuba left her in the desert all alone. _Why would he leave?_

Her thoughts jumbled with all of the same questions which she couldn't think of answers to. Anzu fell to the ground, feeling all of the bruises and ripped muscles in her legs scream in agony. She ignored them and stared off into the distance with water coming to her eyes. This entire plan was a disaster. Their plane had crashed into the desert, she was alone, had no food or water, and worse of all, it was night. If the plane crash didn't kill her, the monsters would.

Anzu's misery couldn't have been higher. She brought her hands to her face and cried to herself. She wanted to go home and didn't care which one. Real or not. She wanted to be with her family and locked in the safety of her own room. Anzu started sobbing, remembering that this was all of her fault. She did this to herself. _If I hadn't felt anything for you Yami, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have cared that you died and wouldn't have felt sad at all. If I wouldn't be sad, that old witch wouldn't have sent me to this horrible place! _

_Yami, it's all your fault!_ Anzu suddenly couldn't blame herself anymore. From the very start, she knew that she did it. Her depression had got in the way and it caused her to end up here to begin with. And now, being in this awful situation, she wanted to blame someone else. It made her not feel so miserable.

"_Find the good in the bad."_ A soft and yet, distant voice echoed in the back on her mind. It was strange; feeling like something was trying to encourage her, like how a mother comforts their child. Not quite understanding it, she just accepted for the fact that it was there and took comfort in it.

"Okay…" She said weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Regardless of who she blamed, Anzu knew she had to move on. She had to find Mokuba, get Kaiba, and stop Marik. Then she could go home and forget about this nightmare. Reassuring herself, she sniffed and dared to stand back up. It was an unpleasant feeling but she ignored it. Cringing, Anzu looked around. There were no monsters yet and she was thankful for that.

"Perhaps they only stalk cities where people are. I sure hope so." Regaining her strength, she followed the footsteps in the sand, praying that they were Mokuba's and he didn't get to far from her.

X

She traveled for quite some time and once the plane was far from her reach, the darkness of the night surrounded her, making it harder to see the footsteps. She crossed her arms; there was a chill on the wind. "For such a hot place, it sure is cold at night…" She stated, eyes flickering from side to side. She had to be careful, cautious of monsters, scorpions, and snakes. She walked slowly, trying to look out for any pests and the footsteps. Without the moon high the sky, this task would have been impossible.

She coughed and gulped deeply. She was lost and was getting nowhere. She cleared her throat, "Mokuba!" She cried out, hoping to get a response. Silence. There was nothing out there, nothing besides her. She felt the lump in her throat return, making her eyes water. What if she was never found?

Anzu sighed and kicked the sand in disappointment. _Where is Mokuba and why didn't he stay with me?_ Anzu pulled some hair behind her ear and trudged on forward. She hoped with all of her heart that she was at least getting somewhere.

There was a sudden breeze that blew at her hard, blowing a thick pile of sand into her face. She coughed and wiped it away, groaning in disbelief. "Really?" She exclaimed, knowing she wasn't crazy; she was really having a horrible day. Spitting out the last of the sand, she glared forward in pure hate. About to stomp out in the wrong direction, something caught her eye.

In the distance, something was approaching her and at a first glance, Anzu thought it was a monster. Looking to find some kind of shelter, Anzu began to panic, knowing that there was nothing but sand for miles and miles. Anzu glanced at the shadow again, hoping that it if it was a monster that it changed its mind. However, looking closely, she noticed it wasn't a monster at all. It was a person.

Anzu blinked in confusion, it was too tall to be Mokuba. "Who would be traveling out in the desert?" She mumbled to herself, watching as the person grew closer. She decided to walk towards him, almost stumbling into a jog. "Maybe they can help!" She exclaimed. _What luck! _Hearing her, the person stopped and stared at her.

Once they were closer now, being just a few feet apart, Anzu got a good look at them. He was a man, just as she suspected and he looked like Ryou. Anzu wasn't sure though. He wore a large, black cloak that covered most of his body. Though, the man had the same white hair and pale features. She blinked and eyed him more closely. To ease her questions, a small breeze blew, folding the man's cloak around, revealing his clothes underneath. It was definitely Ryou, he was wearing that striped blue and white shirt and a pair of jeans. From the last that she saw him, he was wearing those same clothes. Though, she wanted to be sure that it was him. "Ryou…is that really you or am I just imagining things?"

"I am-"After hearing that British accent, Anzu's suspicions were right. She smiled brightly and hugged the boy. She never thought she would see any of her friends again and here was one in the middle of the desert with her, the quiet and innocent Ryou Bakura. She couldn't be happier and it never did strike her that this man, could in fact also be Bakura, which it was.

Bakura stiffened at her sudden movement, not expecting her to do that all. In fact, he was shocked to know that Anzu was out here in the desert, all alone. With her arms around his neck, he felt her cry into his chest. Displeased, he cleared his throat and started again, "Like I was saying. I am _not_ Ryou. Though, I do believe you know me." He stated gruffly, narrowing his eyes at her. What was she really doing here?

Hearing the roughness in his voice and his words, Anzu's eyes widened and quickly slipped back. How did she not see it before? Ryou was never Ryou. He was always Bakura. She hugged her arms, timidly looking at him. "Bakura, I should have known it was you."

Bakura rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Were you actually expecting someone else?" Anzu glared at his meanness. He was always such a jerk to her. Though she wanted to snap a comeback at him, she didn't want him to strand her alone. So she bit her tongue and ignored his remarks.

"So, Bakura, what exactly are you doing here?"

He turned away from her, "I could ask you the same question. What could you possibly accomplish by being here? You do know that your precious pharaoh friend isn't here to come save you."

Anzu's eyes hardened and softened at the same time, making Bakura reread her emotions. He was usually good at that, he could tell what people were thinking by the small little hints they gave away. However, at this moment, he couldn't really get a clear reading. A mixture of annoyance and sadness, maybe?

"I know he's not here. That psycho Marik took care of that…" Anzu looked away; she didn't want him to see her get so upset. She was afraid that he'd use it against her or something. Anzu never did trust Bakura. As far as she was concerned, he was just as evil as Marik. Though, in the middle of the desert, she wouldn't care if she was with the devil. At least it was somebody.

"You didn't answer my question." He snapped, crossing his slim arms. Though he was in Ryou's body, Bakura always seemed…stronger somehow. Anzu blinked uneasily, feeling slightly intimidated by him. He really wanted her to answer?

"I…" She began and then gave him a look of suspicion. "You're not working with Marik, are you?"

Bakura chuckled at her darkly. "Do I look like the person who would associate myself with him? As far as I'm concerned, he's not my ally. Not when he keeps the Millennium Items so close to him." He eyed her slightly; it was his turn to be suspicious. "I bet you're really here for revenge or something of the sort, am I right?"

"What? No! What would makes you figure that?" She was surprised that he came to the assumption so quickly. Was it written on her forehead or something? She growled at him, what business did he have to spy on her anyway? "For your information, I'm here to get someone. We are here to get back Kaiba."

He wasn't amused by her answer. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. Dismissing her, he spoke to her coldly. "Well good luck with that." He stated and turned on his heel. He started to walk away when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Irritated, he looked back at her. "What?"

Anzu was glaring at him; those glittering blue eyes were sharply aiming daggers at him. If today was better, he may just laugh at her. Instead, his agitation grew deeper. "You were about you leave," She warned, as if she waved her finger in face in shame. He scoffed at her. She ignored him and continued. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." He stated coldly and turned to walk again. Anzu wasn't done with him and grabbed his shirt again, tugging on it harder.

"Well, where ever you are going, take me with you. I don't want to be alone in this desert. I'll die out here."

"Well good riddance then." He hissed, his words full of grotesque venom. Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even after all these years, even with Yami out of the way, Bakura was still ruthless. Now she was angry. She didn't nothing to him, even treated him nicely, and he still pushed her away. To Anzu, Bakura wasn't going to push her back anymore. She was going to follow him whether he liked it or not.

"Listen you," She stated, pulling herself in front of him. "I've had enough of your anti-social issues. I don't care if you hate me or not but you will help me."

"Oh?" Bakura's eyebrow rose, sensing a challenge coming along. "You're amusing. You really think that I'm going to help _you_?"

Anzu nodded, such fiery determination rising up from the ashes. "Yes, yes you will."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that?"

Anzu placed her hands on her hips, staring up at him daringly. "You're going to help me get to Marik's stupid city or I will annoy you forever." She shot him a look. "And you know that I can, Bakura."

Bakura stared at her, contemplating her challenge. Surely he had much bigger threats than that but the thought of her pestering him _forever_ nagged at him. If anything, she would only slow him down and couldn't have that. It was only a matter of time before Marik retaliated and Bakura's plan would ultimately backfire. He didn't have time to escort her but when her finger poked him in the chest, demanding a response, that's when he snapped. "Fine!" Bakura yelled and stomped off, nostrils flaring. Anzu smiled, happy that something hadn't changed. He was definitely still a temperamental type of guy. "Just be quiet and stay close to me." He growled, this was going to be a long and bumpy night.

* * *

A/N: so, I have to tell you guys, I'm thinking about making this a vexshipping story. I realized halfway through that Anzu needed a love interest and it can't be Marik since I highly doubt that Anzu would like him after killing off her friends like that. But, I would like to know what you guys think about Anzu and Bakura. And don't worry, there will definitely be some "hints" of Marik x Anzu. Anyway, you can leave it in a review or pm if you want.

Seriously though, let me know if you like vexshipping or not.


	8. VIII

A/N: Hi everyone. Not much to say today besides to enjoy! So far, I've been getting good input about Vexshipping. Honestly, I'm glad you all agree. I was going to do it anyway but it was nice to know if my general audience would like the idea of it. You guys are the reason I continue writing so I at least want you to read something worthwhile. Also, I'm going to try and have chapter 10 or 11 be the last one. I don't want to write a billion chapters so that means that chapters will be longer, like this one. Probably the longest chapter I've written and with the rate I'm going, other chapters will even longer. -_- Ah, I'm so proud of myself.

Disclaimer: Owes nothing. Please don't sue me. I'm broke.

Twisted

Chapter VIII

Anzu never felt so tired before. Sure, after Battle City, it had been forever since she finally fell into a deep sleep. Traumatized by her experience on the blimp, she had been afraid that Marik would come out from the shadows and finish her off. She hadn't slept for weeks, scared for her dear life that Marik was going to pop out like in some ripped off Freddy Krueger film. It wasn't until the second month she finally started to get her sleeping patterns back. During her insomnia, she was beyond exhausted but not like this. Traveling in the desert wasn't fun and her feet were starting to ache, not to mention she was still pretty banged up from being thrown out the window of the plane. The thought of it really made her head spin and all she wanted to do was ask Bakura to stop so she could rest. However, glancing at him from the side, she caught his expression within the moonlight. He was dead serious and kept his face forward. From the look on his face, he wasn't going to stop. He was one determined man.

Anzu sighed inwardly. She needed a break, a time to rest and reflect on everything so far. Though, she would never admit out loud that Bakura scared her and couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't like when he looked at her like a scolding parent. He had a way of making her feel small and hopeless. So Anzu kept going and didn't bother to complain. She wouldn't give the chance to insult her. The silence between them was enough for her.

So, if he wasn't going to talk with her, Anzu had other ways to keep herself entertained. She didn't want to but she couldn't ignore the throbbing on her head anymore. She was sure that she cut it and it was still bleeding. She debated with herself, finding herself conflicted. If the night wasn't so cold, she would have slipped off her jacket and patted her head dry. Though, the night demanded her to keep her clothes on or it threatened to freeze her small form. Shivering, she slipped the sleeves of her jacket up a bit, examining her arms in the dark. It was hard to see but she could make out the scars and the blood clogged bruises on her arms. Anzu knew that she was lucky. Besides for the gash on her head, she was alright. Cuts and bruises would heal quickly, having a tolerance for it because of dancing. When she did dance, sometimes she would miss her footing and would fall and scrap her knees. She was used to the pain but this cut on her head was definitely worrying her. _If I don't do anything soon, it might get infected or something. I'm pretty sure that's there some sand in it too. It really burns…_

Again, Anzu glanced up at her companion. He didn't look at her and Anzu didn't want to disturb him. However, she gulped and dug up some lost courage. She wanted to know what it looked like instead of relying on a mental picture. Standing next to him, she shyly spoke up. "Hey Bakura, could you help me for a second?"

Those cold brown eyes shifted slightly, glancing at her quickly before returning his gaze. His expression wasn't clear, unreadiable, which was the worse thing ever. He was so unpredictable. "What?"

"Could you look at this for me?" She stated, moving her bangs out of the way for him to get a better look. When her fingers grazed along it, she winced and hoped that Bakura would be gentle, if he would even examine it for her. Anzu stopped, implying that she wanted Bakura to join her. The solitary man huffed and turned towards her, eyes sharpening. He approached her, almost looking at her with a dangerous look. Taken back by his sudden movements, she stumbled back. He startled her.

Bakura growled at her and tugged on her arm. "What are you doing? Do you want me to look or not?" Anzu realized that he wasn't going to hurt her and relaxed a bit. She didn't like when people did that, especially men. It reminded her of Marik and his sadistic pursuit for her on that night two years ago. Feeling a little unsettle, Anzu pushed herself forwardly shyly and naively trusted him with her tender head.

"Sorry, you just scared me is all." Ignoring her, Bakura examined her forehead silently. He took his time,unnerving her with his sharp and bitter chocolate eyes scanning freely over her features. Anzu felt exposed, almost like she was naked in front of him. Anzu closed her eyes, heart skipping beats within her chest.

"Your taking forever." Anzu stated quickly, "Is it really bad or something?"

Bakura stepped back and resumed his pace. "Your fine, just get some water on it." His verdict was relieving but Anzu felt that he was lying. Would he really be so honest with her? Anzu had her doubts. She still didn't trust him.

Releasing her hair and allowing it to fall into its rightful, she sighed. "Well, that's good." Anzu picked up her pace again, not wanting to be left behind. She actually wanted to talk to him more, even if it was small talk. She had some much that she wanted to ask him and didn't know where to begin. It wasn't like he was friendly Ryou or silly Jounouchi where she could easily to them. He was Bakura, mean, cynical, and so bitter. She'd be better off having a conversation with Kaiba than him. The cold blooded rich guy was easier to strike conversation with. Puzzled on how to begin, Anzu made a game out of it, which forced her to believe that it was alright. If she survived Bakura, she could talk to anyone. That gave her courage and a little bit of hope. What if she became friends with someone so powerful and clever as Bakura?

Walking a bit closer to him, Anzu started talking. Though she felt uneasy, she wouldn't let it show. Once she was determined, nothing could stop her. "So Bakura…" She trailed off, wanting to at least hinting that she would be talking and needed him to listen. Anzu quickly look at him and noticed that he didn't even look at her. She hoped that he wasn't choosing to ignore her. That would only annoy her. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

For a moment, she thought that he really was ignoring her. Her heart sank a bit into her chest. However, he spoke, though he didn't seem happy about it. "And what is that?" Sarcasism was dripping from his words and she wasn't sure she should be happy or sad about it. He was communicating but he didn't exactly make her feel welcome.

"How are you even…" She paused. They way it sounded in her head really sounded rude and she debated on this type of topic. Though, she continued. There was really no other way to ask this question so she just went with it. "How are you even here?" Feeling his stare, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, Ryou's-" She almost choked, regretting for replaying Battle City in her mind. It brought up so many unwanted memories.

Half expecting Bakura to pull out a knife and stab her, Anzu hugged herself defensively and watched him. Bakura glanced at her, clearly annoyed with her question game. "Now what makes you think that its any concern of yours?" Dodging the question yet again, Bakura felt much better. He didn't like the spotlight to shine on him. He hated questions. Though, he forgot what kind of person Anzu was. She was stubborn and just as cruel as the rest of them. She was one of those people that whenever they sensed weakness, they would dig and poke at it until it bled. Bakura's white eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance. If Anzu knew what was best for her, she wouldn't bother him.

Her eyes filled with an unsure sadness. "It is my concern. I thought you all were gone, Kaiba blew up that island with everyone still…" She couldn't continue. Anzu hated talking about it. It hurt more than anything. She had to tell her friends' parents what happened, she had to hear them scream, curse, and cry at her. Of course she did it over the phone but it was still just as bad. They hung up on her, hoping it was some kind of sick joke but when their children didn't ever come home, they must have figured she wasn't lying.

Everything ached at her now. All of these loose ends pulled on her heart. She was ashamed that she got to live and had to tell everyone the horrible news. So hearing Bakura tell her it wasn't any of her business, she had to correct him. It was when she had to be the one who had to expose the truth. Now it was her turn to shot him a look that he didn't understand. "Bakura, please just tell me."

Bakura stared at her. He was confused. Why was she suddenly so desperate to know why he didn't suffer the fate as her friends? His eyes narrowed. Anzu was the pharaoh's friend and he classified her in the same hateful category as him. She wasn't on his side. She wouldn't understand all the things that the royal family did to him, how their tortured him from the inside out. "No." He spat, trying to get her to stop this pointless talking. She wasn't going to get what she wanted. Anzu may knew how to butter people up but her tactics would not work on him.

Bakura was surprised to find her pushing herself back in front of him, making them come to a full halt. Tears filled her eyes, the ocean glazing over in s flood of misery. Anzu, from the bottom of her heart, begged him. "Bakura, please tell me! If your alive, then maybe…just maybe they are somehow still alive too or something!" Anzu sounded foolish, she knew this but she couldn't help but to wonder. Bakura was alive, traveling in Ryou's body when two years ago, Ryou was unconscious on the blimp. No one came to their rescue and Kaiba was a man of his word. He blew up the island, destroying all the proof that anyone would need for their deaths. Foolish she may have felt but she wanted to do anything to relieve this burden on her chest. She saw them, all of them bleed, cry, and die in front of her. It was her fault too. Everything was all of her fault and she didn't want to blame herself anyone.

Crestfallen at her stupidity, Anzu closed her eyes and let the soft, watery tears fall. She wasn't going to hold back her tears in front of him anymore. Anzu was still hurting and wanted at least someone to know. If anything, she hoped it would convince Bakura to at least tell her his secret. She deserved to know, didn't she?

Silence. There was silence within the dark desert. Anzu sniffled and awaited his answer. "Please…" She coughed, eyes fluttering open once more. "Can't you at least tell me?"

"Don't be stupid. They are dead and nothing can bring them back." Bakura stated bluntly, being anything but sensitive. "I, on the other hand, was not dead. I can manipulate many things once my will is able." Indifference was staining his pale face and tried Anzu to search for any human like behaviors within his features. She wanted to believe that he was human underneath it all and not just full of the thick and cold darkness. Once he finished his sentence, he gave her enough information. Bakura would remain cryptic and secretive about his powers. Bakura bumped passed her, shoulders grazing lightly.

Suddenly and quietly, Anzu wished she was like him. Bakura held back everything so easily. He hid his human emotions, human connections, and even his own powers from her. Anzu envied his ability not to care. Though it was only for a second, she admired and hated him for being so detached. Anzu had to maintain herself. Crying like a baby wasn't going to help now. She had things she had to do and crying would only make her weaker. For this journey, she needed to be strong or else her will would be crushed. Wiping away her hot tears, Anzu sniffed and started to follow Bakura again. He may be a heartless bastard with social issues but he was no Marik. She would chose the company of the irritable Bakura rather than that monster.

Anzu walked with him again, though she strayed back a little. Her mood had deepened to a new level and though Bakura was strong, she didn't know if she could connect with him on a personal level. Feeling her eyes swell and cheeks burn, Anzu remembered something very important about Bakura. Her eyes widened, recalling the memory. Bakura was Zorc; the sick creator of the shadow realm. They were connected and it remained that way until the bitter end. Anzu wondered if he was still motivated by that dark monster. Unable to bring up her voice, Anzu connected the dots on her own. _Could it have been Zorc that saved Ryou's body? Marik did screw things up pretty badly. Can that ugly beast even do something like that?_ Anzu eyed Bakura with more uneasiness. _You know, I wonder why Zorc doesn't go to Marik instead. He's got all of the items with him. Isn't that what he wanted to do in the first place?_

Bakura growled, knowing that Anzu was looking at him funny. He didn't need to look at her to feel her gaze. The girl could never give her assumptions a rest and it was starting to irritate him again. Bakura hated it but he wanted to avoid her. He didn't want to know what was on her mind and truly didn't care. The desert's constant challenge and ever changing sand dunes were distracting enough for him. He wished that he didn't have Anzu with him. Just like he thought, she was slowing him down. They were supposed to at least hit an oasis by now and it was really late in the night. He was tired and navigating at night was pointless. Bakura scoffed quietly to himself, wondering if he should just kill her and get it over with.

No, he couldn't do that. Anzu was here in Egypt and it almost felt destined. The Gods were already angry at him and he really didn't want to piss them off even more than they already were. Besides for her annoying tendencies with wanting to bond and actually talk with him, her predicament interested him. It wasn't safe for her and yet she was here with no one to guide her, not even her brave little boyfriend. Anzu was alone and planned to do something stupid.

Bakura huffed out a small snort, noticing how Anzu remained him of how he used to be. He was jaded and did stupid things to be heard. His plan for revenge 3000 years ago was extremely dangerous that even cursed him for the rest of his life. He was unable to die, trapped by the power of darkness. Bakura truly was a vengeful spirit, outlasting his own time to continue with his pointless revenge. Now here was Anzu, hurt by Marik; who was now pharaoh, and demanded to be brought to his city. What she was trying to accomplish was just as pointless as his revenge but he wasn't going to stop her. No one stopped him so why should he give her any advice? Should she die in a brave attempt to kill Marik, it would at least be something worthwhile to see.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew at them. Bakura covered over his eyes skillfully, stopping the persistent and hot sand from blinding him. Anzu, like an amateur, swallowed some and coughed. She shook her head in anger and finally covered her eyes. After this night, she would never play in sand again. Anzu would forever hate the sand, especially after it nearly choked her to death. Once the wind died down, the silence that once filled the desert had been interrupted by a strange and eerie growl. It was in the distance but it made Anzu stare towards it apprehensively. "What was that?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm tightly. She groaned in objection, his grip was bruising her already hurting arm but he ignored her. "You should run. They will be here soon."

Anzu blinked her eyes, head boggled in confusion. "They? Wait, are those monsters coming here?" He shot a look that gave her the right answer. Her heart sprang back to life, thumping violent in her chest. "Where should we run to? It's not like there are many options!" And it was true. There was nothing but sand around them and even if there was, it was too dark to see anything.

Bakura sighed at her stupidity. It was like he was babysitting a child. He had to do everything. "Over there. We aren't far from an oasis." He released her arm, aware of the pained look she was giving him. Though, he shoved her, ushering her to move in that direction. She stumbled and looked back at him. "What? Do you want to eaten by monsters?"

"You're not coming?"

She made him raise his eyebrow, "Of course not. Those pathetic shadows can't do much to me." From his chest, something emerged. A familiar golden pendent appeared, the Millennium Ring gleamed in the moonlight. Anzu stared at it, figuring he was untouchable with it in his possession. It could even keep her safe and she was even attempted to stay with him. It didn't take Bakura long to catch on to her thoughts. "What, do I need to baby you some more?"

Anzu's eyes pleaded with him. "They freak me out." Her eyes trailed down to the Millennium Ring, "Plus you have_ that_. That's better than any shelter, right?"

Bakura glared at her and touched the ring greedily. Bakura didn't want to share its power with her, not when he just got it back. "No. Go hide."

"No!" She snapped back, "You'd probably just leave me there or something. I'm sticking with you. Where you go, I go." Anzu stated stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips. She was about to get her way. At this point, he would have to kill her to make her leave for good and Bakura knew it. He growled, mumbling underneath his breath. Anzu was smart not to go, he was going to leave her but she was dumb for staying. He couldn't guarantee her safety.

The growls turned into desperate howls, startling Anzu. They were getting closer and quickly. Making up her mind, Anzu decided to stay with Bakura. He was the safest person to be with and she was grateful for his company. Anzu cowered behind him like a frightened child, grabbing onto his arm for protection. Bakura glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head at her frightened expression. "Stupid woman."

As the beast screamed, gaining on them, Bakura couldn't help but to think of Yami. It was just a flash and he dismissed it as quickly as it came. Bakura imagined this situation from Yami's perspective. If he was here, Anzu would no doubt do the same to him, hiding behind Yami in pure fear, and he would protect her. Bakura couldn't imagine himself doing something so just, so heroic. He never protected anyone for reasons that didn't interest him and he wasn't sure he liked that. And because it reminded him of something Yami would have done, Bakura was going to let her die. Once they got closer, he would grab her and let those ugly things feed on her. Yes, he would do it and be done with her. Forget everything he said, she would die against Marik anyway. Why not speed up the process and save so much time?

Bakura reached behind him and grabbed her arm. She winced and looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you doing?" Pulling her in front of him, Bakura held her out, forcing her to remain there. She tried to remove his arm but his grip tightened. With her free hand, she squeezed his wrist in protest. Anzu held him, shutting her eyes. The howling was closer now, screaming like a creepy train whistle. She wanted to hide and disappear completely, knowing what they would do if they found her. They would grab her, munch on her flesh, and use her bones as a toothpick. She shivered in agony, the blood from her face turning cold in pure terror. "Bakura, please let me go. I need to survive! Please…please don't let them get me."

Bakura needed to survive too. He had a mission he needed to complete or the one who held his soul would loosen his grip. They had an agreement and he couldn't disappoint him. Feeling his inhuman instincts rise from the lowest part of him, he leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Tell me why I should protect you. Why do you need to survive above all else? You're here to save the world?" He chuckled at her, mocking at Anzu's wellbeing. She had nothing, no powers, no magic that could possible save them from damnation. He also laughed at her. The pharaoh was dead and she was going to be his successor? _Oh_ please.

Anzu flinched as his warm breath tickled her cold ear, making her struggle once more. She didn't like to be confined or mocked. Her eyes darkened, she didn't want to hate him but he wasn't making it easy for her to like him. He was threatening her, allowing Marik's monsters to violate her. She couldn't have that happen. That old woman challenged her, telling her to defeat her trial so she could go back home to where she belonged. Sure, she wasn't going to the save the world, no one's life really depended on it but hers. This was a strange illusion, some magic trick that made Anzu need to survive. To die now would mean she would never get to go home, see her friends again, or live in a world with a future. In sense, she would save the world, this world, while in return she would also save her own. How could she possibly explain that to Bakura? How would he understand that all of this was a cruel joke and that _this _Anzu wasn't from this alternate reality?

Without giving her a warning, Bakura released her and pushed her. Anzu fell onto the sand, looking up at him angrily. The shadows of the night stained his face, the moonlight showing his devilish features while the shadows hid the other beastly side of him. However, he looked down at her, awaiting her answer. "Listen Bakura, there's something about me…something about all of this that is connected to me. You have to help me. I can't die here, not now. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" She exclaimed, raising her voice. It was getting harder to hear and even think with those monsters screaming in the wind viciously. They were finally here, a whole army of them. They sniffed her out, mouth drooling hungrily down at the two stupid humans who decided to challenge them in the desert. Anzu's eyes widened in fear, Bakura being her only hope. She looked at him, begging him to reconsider. "Bakura, please! I'm not lying! Please help me." Her voice was drowned out by the battle cries, the gruesome monsters racing towards them.

Anzu couldn't watch. She closed her eyes and covered her head. She anticipated the attack, the painful feeling on their sharp teeth penetrating her skin, the lustful groan that would erupt from their throat as her blood slipped down to their stomach. It made her sick and queasy, knowing that if Bakura didn't change his mind, she would die here with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Suddenly, there was a whirl of heat and a brutal impact. Anzu couldn't deal with it and closed off her mind, slipping into a willing unconsciousness. She didnt want to witness her own death.

X

Anzu woke in a heap of fogginess, a thick white mist that made her head spin. She didn't know where she was or even how she got there. Standing, the white world started spinning, objects blurring and distortedly moving in a wave. Everything was slow her, her movements, her thoughts, her breathing. "_Am I dead?"_

There was a voice that erupted from the oblivion, coming in from all sides of her. She looked to one side then to other. She couldn't make out the voice or even the person who was speaking to her. Again, she spoke, her own voice ringing in her head. "_Where are you?"_

The voice became clearer, following by a strange laughter. Anzu brought her hand up to chest, still looking on into the white fog for somebody. _"Bakura, is that you?"_

There was laughter in her ears, ringing with seduction. "_You wish." _As soon as the voice became distinct and familiar, her world started to warp. The calm, foggy world began to melt and disappeared away, revealing more vibrant colors of gold, orange, black, and red. Anzu held her head, feeling as if she was spinning with the room, and felt if she didn't focus; she would be lost within the distorted world.

Anzu's eyes finally adjusted to the new room, looking like a bedroom of some sort. It was beautiful, decorated in the best silks that draped over the stone walls. She noticed some of the statues in the room were definitely from the Egyptian culture, many of them bearing the symbol of Anubis and the Sun God, Ra. Anzu stumbled backwards and bumped into something solid. A snicker erupted from behind her, a voice so deep and harsh that she would be a fool to ignore. _"Do you want to play a game with me, Anzu?"_ She froze in her spot, knowing that petrifying laugh from anywhere. Sweat formed in her palms, rubbing them against her legs. Suddenly nervous, being in his presence, Anzu pushed herself away and turned around to face him. Though he was there, couldn't let herself remember his name. He would be nameless and powerless against her.

Once she turned, nothing was there. Anzu blinked, sweat dripping from her cheek. He was there, wasn't he? Anzu knew she touched him and heard him laugh at her. She eyed the room closely, wondering what game he could possibly be playing with her. _"Stop this."_ She demanded, though her voice was fleeting. "_I don't want to play any type of game with you."_

There was another snicker, this time it came from the opposite side of the room. Once her frightened blue, azure eyes flickered over to the wall, he smiled at her deviously. There he was, leaning up against the stone wall. He didn't look any different from when she saw him last; that ripped up purple cloak, black muscle shirt, and tan cargo pants. He still looked at her, baring that same playful expression that haunted her in her nightmares. Those lavender eyes glazed over her body like a predator salivating over its new meal. Anzu crept farther away from him and tried to focus. If she was quick, she hoped that maybe she could outsmart him like last time.

As if he violated her personal thoughts and knew what she was planning, he laughed in response. "_Anzu, I have waited for a long time for this. Now no more running, you can't escape me."_ He crept, inching closer to her. Anzu tried to move back but felt herself frozen in place. She looked down at her body, eyes demanding that her legs move. Her leg mucles tensed and burned in resistance, unable to cooperate with her.

She glared at him. He was the one who kept her here; it was all of his doing. _"No! I will never stop running from you. Now, let me go, you…you…monster!" _Anzu couldn't help but to scream at him. She couldn't say his name or even want to remember it. It had certain power and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. The nameless man frowned in front of her, eyes sneering at her. Roughly, his tan fingers wrapped around her chin, and forced her to look at him in the eyes. Anzu winced, moaning at the pressure on her face.

His eyes penetrated her soul, reading her and exposing her for everything she was worth. To her, she was nothing. This man had stripped her of everything and constantly invaded her personal thoughts. Anzu felt so weak and so powerless against him. He breathed in her face, very close to her now. _"Say it." _He hissed and she knew what he wanted. At her resistance, his grip tightened, hoping to make her entirely uncomfortable. She would crumble against him. He tried again. "_Say it. Say my name."_

Within his grasp, Anzu shook her head. She wouldn't do it. Somehow, she felt like this was a trick. She didn't know how she got here when her last thought consisted of her being murdered by his monsters. Things felt distorted here, distant. Her friends filled her heart, especially Yami. He would be her strength against this monster. Anzu's eyes hardened, almost tempted to spit in his face. "No." She stated, her voice clear and strong. Anzu was almost proud of herself. She smiled at his confused, taken back expression. Though, it would be short lived. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and lunged her across the room.

Regaining control over her limps, Anzu was taken by surprise when he shoved her with such force. Anzu caught herself against the wall, knocking over a statue in the process. Fear seeped its way back into her heart, suffocating her own strength. She gulped deeply and scanned the room. He was missing again and it worried her. Apparently, he could appear and disappear now and it was unsettling. Afraid that he was going to emerge from the shadows and slice her open, she slumped into a corner. Anzu waited for him, feeling in her heart that he wasn't done with her.

The room started to spin again, colors melting, and distorting everything into the abyss. Anzu watched as her world changed, colors fading into a somber blackness. Anzu couldn't believe what was happening, almost like it was nightmare that had came to life. The world here was being manipulated like dreams were but the vividness was breath taking. Now standing in a completely dark room, Anzu really started to worry. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face and if she couldn't even see that, how could she see with he was? Anzu tried to push herself closer against the wall but fell back. She wasn't in that room anymore. The room was different, seeming endless, cold, and quiet. Desperate, she called out to her killer, "_Where are you?"_

At the sound of her voice, seven lights brightened and revealed seven familiar people to her. Anzu brought her hands up to her face, startled by each of their faces. Now this was some kind of sick joke. She shook her head, scanning through them. They were all there, standing side by side. Their expressions were lifeless but awake and Anzu nearly ran to them. "_You guys!"_ She exclaimed, excited and yet, extremely disturbed. _"Yuugi,_ _Jounouchi, Honda,_ _Serenity, Ryuji, Mai, Yami!" _She tried her best to her get their attention, to wake them but they just stood there. Tears began to form in her eyes, dropping heavily onto the ground.

_Of course they aren't going to answer me. They are all dead. He…he killed them…_

Fingers wrapped around her shoulders, a figure holding onto her sincerely. Anzu knew who it was by his touch and didn't have the strength to move him away. Quietly he spoke, whispering in her ear like a lover. She almost shuddered at his feel, almost falling head first into his madness. _"Say it, my Anzu." _Anzu stiffened at his tone and he kept her balanced with his body. _"Say my name."_

Anzu lips parted lightly, feeling those lavender eyes watch intently. She could feel him wait for her reply, almost begging for her to submit to him. Anzu looked at the line of her deceased friends, remembering all of the fun times they had together. The memory of them counted on her. If she could win, she could see them again. They would live and everything would be restored by to normal. She could have one chance at a reset button and she wasn't going to let someone get in her way of it. Those sad blue eyes burned madly at them and anticpated the worse. "No." She stated again, voice ripping through the dark dimension. "No, I won't say your name!"

Her monster growled from behind her and slipped away from her. His tall and dark figure approached her friends, eyes flickering back at her wickedly. "_No? You refuse yet again. My little Anzu, must I remind you?"_

"_No," _She started, pledging with him. However, he wasn't known for his glorious mercy. He ignored her and turned his attention to Yuugi, Anzu's oldest and dearest friend. The boys violet eyes snapped open, screaming out in pain as pieces of his body started to melt away, feeding parts of him to the shadows. Anzu shut her eyes and lowered her head in shame. She didn't know how much of this she was able to take before she would break. Swallowing Yuugi whole, the blonde monster started again, now revealing to Anzu how he murdered Jounouchi.

Jounouchi clutched his chest in pain as blood spatters and his open wounds started to flood his white t-shirt. He groaned, his brown eyes glazing over. He whimpered, looking out towards the fallen brunette. "_Anzu…" _Anzu felt her heart stop when she heard his voice. _"Protect…Serenity…"_ Anzu sniffed, choking on her own sobs. She remembered that night when they were hiding and Jounouchi died right in front of them. Anzu shook her head, flashes of blood and screams filled her memory. Anzu's legs gave way, buckling and rocking. She fell to the ground, cradling her head in her hands. After all these years, she sucked it up and tried her best to forget that horrible night. Hearing Jounouchi's plea awakened the nightmare inside of her, pulling out all of her repressed emotions.

"_No, no, no…"_ Anzu stopped crying and shook her head in terror. She repressed that night for a reason and _he _brought it back. Even though she was two years older and had longer hair, Anzu felt like she was back there, reliving it. The two years meant nothing. She wasn't stronger or wiser. Anzu was still a child stumbling in the darkness, unable to escape that horrible thing she experienced. He was here like he was in her dreams, real and intruding. This may have been a dream but she was falling endlessly. Anzu knew better but she wished that someone would catch her and make her feel safe. Though, her knight was dead, murdered by this vicious snake called Marik.

He was right. She couldn't run from him anymore. Anzu's shoulders heaved heavily at her weakness. She couldn't keep him out. Marik was winning and Anzu was losing. She felt stupid that she even thought that she had the chance to even beat him. Before she would let him have his fun and torture anymore of her dear friends, Anzu lifted her head from her spot and glared at him angrily. She may have hated herself but she wasn't going to fumble around so pathetically anymore. Anzu may not have changed but she was learning how to fight the darkness and all the little games it liked to play with her. Violent azure eyes pushed their way towards Marik, who rose an eyebrow at her sudden actions. "Marik, I will beat you. You will pay for what you've done to my friends and to me. You won't win this time."

Suddenly, flames wrapped around Anzu. Her body began to feel warm and secure, like she was snuggling up to a warm blanket. She fell into its power, letting the flames surround her. Anzu's mind started to feel sleepy and empty, distancing itself from the dark void. Anzu willingly accepted the new darkness, feeling like she was soaring through time and space. She sighed heavily, heart heavy with all of the weight of the world. Even though she was far from Marik, his lesson burned deep within her heart. Anzu wouldn't soon forget this nightmare she had and tried to hold onto the fiery power she felt inside of her. It may be just want she needed to comfort her in these times of supreme darkness.

X

Out of nowhere, flames wrapped around Anzu's fallen form. It surrounded her, leaving Marik to remember her twisted facial expression. He didn't like the strength that radiated off of her. Marik gritted his teeth annoyed. She was supposed to whimper and cringe at the memory. He even set up her friends for her viewing pleasure, trying to draw out his name out of her. He didn't expect her to spit his name out with such venom. Marik glared at her, knowing that she escaped his grasp this time. The dark and empty world ushered away, making Marik come back to reality.

Within his room, Marik sat on his bed, glaring silently at the wall. He held the Millennium Rod in his hands, stroking it lightly. He was trying to comfort his own thoughts, full of absolute disbelief. The look on Anzu's face stained him again, making his eyes narrow angrily. Where did that strength come from? It was random, especially when she was crying just moments before. He had broke her, that he knew. It should have pleased him but it didn't. Anzu wasn't going to be easy to crack, not when she still had the fire of a phoenix still trapped inside of her.

Marik should have loved the thought of a challenge that she offered but couldn't seem to forget her face. She was prettier, her long hair framing her face nicely and her body still held the shape of a dancer. Marik frowned, she looked great. He was most displeased with that. Marik wanted her to be like everyone else, scared and full of sadness. However, she had bravely marched here and was on her way to challenge him.

The sharp dagger of the rod stabbed his bed, ripping a hole in the beautiful silk. The worst part was that she was in the company of Bakura and he was going to let her die. The moment his fiendish monsters touched Anzu, Marik instantly had to intervene. He wasn't going to let her be disposed into the shadows without having his fun with her. Marik had used his magic to push his fiends away and invade into Anzu's weak mind. She was unconscious when he found her, making her barriers so easy to invade. He tested her, played with her and came to find out that she forced his name out of her system. He had won that game but her words echoed inside of him.

"_Marik, I will beat you." _Marik growled of the thought of it. She was so sure of herself, so confident. His hands reached for the rod and wrapped his fingers around the handle. He lifted the prized object and slammed into the bed once more, trying to satisfy his urge. Everything was wrong. Anzu pushed him and he was definitely going to push her back.

"No, little Anzu." Marik grabbed the Millennium Rod and glided over to the balcony, his favorite place to think. "No, _I _will win and you will join your stupid boyfriend in death."

X

Anzu woke up in a familiar and unsettling sweat. She had nightmares regularly and this one wouldn't have been any different but Anzu was convinced that it was more than a dream. Marik was real, the way he touched her, the sound of his voice, and the clear sight of her friends was all too real to be considered a dream. Though, she felt distant, she remembered the dream like she was physically there, experiencing everything like it really happened. Anzu lifted her hand to her chest, feeling her heavy heart beat. It was more than a dream and it scared her now.

Anzu sat up, feeling her head spin. Her fingers rose up to her forehead, trying to comfort the throbbing pain. Whatever type of dream that was, it made her sick to her stomach. Groaning, Anzu forced her eyes open, fluttering in the light. She was in a large room that was covered in bricks with small windows letting in the fading sunlight. Clearly from the diming light and the pink in the sky, it was dusk. How long had she'd been sleeping for?

She couldn't help but to examine around the room, noticing the brown leather bags lying around and books that were scattered across the floor. Anzu couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing here. The last thing she could remember was lying in the sand helplessly, hoping that Bakura wouldn't let her be eaten. Now she was here in this strange room, covered in bandages and with a throbbing headache.

Anzu pushed away the red quilt that was warmly tucked around her and folded her legs over the bed. Her clothes were a mess, stained with blood and dirt. She frowned, remembering the plane crash and the strange disappearance of Mokuba Kaiba. Where could he have gone and why didn't he look for her? She frowned deeply. It wasn't like him to run off without looking for her. They had been so close during these past two years. It was hard for her to think that he would just abandon her like that. Anzu closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that he was doing better than she was.

With a huff, Anzu slid off the bed to see whose house she was staying in. Anzu eyed the doorway, noticing that it had no door but a long piece of fabric that was decorated nicely with swirls of circles and another designs. Pulling it back, Anzu looked down a hallway. There was no there. "Hello?"

Rustling came from the room beyond and the sound of people talking died down a little. Suddenly there was a rush of feet and a young woman came around the corner. She smiled at Anzu, trying to make her feel welcome. "Hi there!" From a first glance, Anzu could tell that this woman was one of those people who were ultra friendly to anyone and everyone. "I'm Alex." Alex had thick black hair that curled down at the ends, bouncing as she walked. She had fair skin and dark eyes behind square glasses. She wore a black blouse and khaki pants with combat boots, reminding her of a digger. Not to mention that for being in Egypt, Alex's English was great.

Alex touched Anzu's arm and slipped her arm around hers for support. "How are you feeling?"

Anzu looked a little startled at the kind hospitality that this woman was showing and really didn't know what to say. Alex's charm really caught her off guard. After taking a second, Anzu responded politely, yet quietly. "I feel fine."

"That's great! You've only been sleeping for hours. It's five o'clock in the evening." She said, voice booming in a playful tone. As they walked down the narrow hall and into the tiny little kitchen and living space, Alex guided her to the vacant couch space. Anzu sat down while Alex walked into the kitchen, getting her something to drink. "Though, I guess it should have been expected. You were such in bad shape that I couldn't help but to fix you up. Your body probably slept it all off. They say sleep is the best cure." Alex handed her a cup of reddish looking tea. She eyed her slightly, analyzing her through those glasses. Anzu looked away and down at her cup. "What were you two doing out there anyway? The desert is dangerous by itself and it doesn't help with those monsters running around."

Knowing that Alex wanted an answer, Anzu barely lifted her gaze at her. How could she explain everything that wouldn't make her sound like a complete idiot? "I…" She started, smelling the fumes from her tea. "It's hard to explain."

Alex gave her a comforting look and smiled. "I bet. You guys must be extremists or something." She was joking with her of course, trying to break the small tension that was building. Anzu smiled politely though she didn't feel like laughing. Her body ached too much. "Well whatever the reason was, you better be careful. It's really not safe out there anymore."

Anzu caught Alex's pained expression. It was probably just as bad here as it was in Domino City. The streets were dangerously sparse and people were hostile towards anyone with something better. Anzu frowned. This journey was not to be taken lightly. She was running into the belly of the beast and if she didn't slow down, Anzu knew that things wouldn't bode well. For example, she wasn't prepared for Egypt. Like Mokuba, she followed blindly and only thought of what needed to be accomplished. Alex was a lifesaver and perhaps could better equip Anzu for her journey. Though, regardless, Anzu wasn't going anywhere without Bakura. She wanted to be around him now that he had an Millennium Item and probably saved her from Marik's minions.

"You said "_we_"." Anzu said, wondering if Bakura really did save her. Alex nodded, glancing behind her. She eyed a door which led into another room.

"Yeah, your white haired friend brought you here. I didn't quite catch his name…" As Alex pondered, Anzu couldn't help but to smile. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was genuine. Bakura helped her; the mean and heartless jerk wasn't so cruel after all. "Where is he?"

Alex gestured behind her, to the closed door. "He's in the bathroom, probably washing himself up. Which, speaking of washing, you should too. I'll give you an extra pair of clothes so you can get out of those." Anzu looked down at her clothing, knowing how dirty she looked. A shower or a bath would be so nice and she would love Alex forever. Noticing that look Anzu was giving, Alex flashed her with that smile and started back to the bedroom."I'll go get you something, hang tight."

Once she was gone, Anzu's smile faded and she set the tea down on the coffee table across from her. She was aching inside and wanted to go back to sleep. She was extremely tired and exhausted from the day before. She accomplished so much and yet, nothing at all. She rode in a plane and was flung from it. Her head was throbbing from that mental invasion Marik had pulled during her sleep and as much as she wanted to trust Bakura, she didn't know if she could. He may have saved her life but he was going to let her die. He was so rough with her and she didn't like it. For all she knew, Bakura might as well be Marik with his general attitude and roughness. Regardless, she wanted to know what he was thinking. Why did he change his mind and save her?

Once the door to the bathroom opened, their eyes met and locked for a few seconds. She wanted to talk with him but couldn't dare to let the words come out. His eyes intensified and knew what she wanted to ask. Though, from the irritated look he gave her, Bakura wasn't willing to share his reasoning with her. The way he saw it, she should just be happy that she was alive and not dead. His eyes averted away from her and leaned against the wall, trying to isolate himself.

Anzu breathed out air, failing. She couldn't believe how hard it was to talk to him. "Bakura, I, uh…" She stumbled off, not sure how to even begin. His eyes lasted on her for a second longer before looking at Alex who came back into the living room. Bakura and Anzu both looked away, unable to settle matters until later. Alex noticed the strange tenseness in the air but ignored it as she handed Anzu a new set of clothing. "Here you go and don't bother about returning them. They are all yours."

Taking them, Anzu felt so happy that it was Alex that Bakura took her to. It was a relief to know that there were good people still in the world. "Alex, thank you. You are such a lifesaver." Shakily, Anzu stood and walked into the bathroom, giving Bakura one last look before shutting the door behind her.

X

It really felt good to rub and wash off all that grim, blood, and dirt that was on her. Anzu tried not to think about all of the difficult obstacles that might await her in the future and sincerely wanted to just find Mokuba. The more that they were apart, Anzu could only assume the worse. As Anzu dressed into Alex's selected clothing, she couldn't help but to figure out a way to convince Bakura to stay with her longer. She knew that the deal was for him to take her to Cairo, the city where Marik's palace was located, and then they could go their separate ways. Now, as new things started to develop, she realized that she may need him around much longer than that.

After she was dressed in a new pair of jeans and a new button up blouse, Anzu brushed her long hair, and exited the bathroom into a room filled with a thick aroma. The smell was so intoxicating that her empty stomach roared, demanding to be fed something delicious.

Anzu lifted her gaze, noticing that Alex was in the kitchen, hovering over a stove. She looked back at her, smiling at her new attire. "You hungry?" Anzu nodded, eyeing the countertops to get an idea of what Alex was making for them. "Go ahead and sit down. It will be ready in a minute." Anzu found her way to the small wooden table, sitting across from the quiet Bakura. His tense brown eyes narrowed slightly at her as he took a sip of his tea, making Anzu shift uncomfortably. He didn't seem like he was in the mood for conversation and Anzu wasn't entirely in the mood for his feisty attitude. Ignoring him, she paid close attention to the detail of Alex's house.

From the display and the sloppy placement of books, Anzu figured that she was an archeologist of some sort. From the way she dresses to the fact that she knows English pretty well, it was hard to think that she was just another civilian to Egypt. Anzu turned around, facing Alex's back. "What do you do here, Alex? Are you apart of a dig team?"

Alex huffed out a laugh, "Good guess. Yeah, that was my job about two years ago. My team and I got separated, most of them heading back home when I decided to stay here. My life has always been about Egypt and just because some guy declares that he is pharaoh doesn't mean I'm going to pack up and run away. I hear its terrible everywhere so why not stay here? Bahariya isn't far from Cairo but it's at least smaller than the city. We haven't had too much trouble here, especially not for a while."

Anzu fidgeted in her chair, trying to piece things together but failing quickly. "Bahariya?" Alex nodded, glancing over at the young, clueless girl.

"Yup, an small oasis village. You guys were seriously lucky to have found us, especially in your predicament." Alex admitted, placing a breakfast meal unto a plate, even though it was dark enough for dinner. "Though, I'm guessing you guys didn't exactly want to come here." Alex brought over the steaming plate, setting it in front of Anzu. It was a tasty breakfast dish; scrambled eggs sprinkled with seasoning and sliced tomatoes. Anzu's mouth started to water hungrily at the sight of it. It would be the best breakfast-for-dinner-meal she would ever have, that Anzu knew for sure. Alex sat in the last vacant seat, eyeing Anzu intently. "Where are you two really headed?"

Her dark eyes darted back and forth between Bakura and Anzu, not sure who had the right answer. Bakura glanced at Anzu, ushering her to answer for him as he continued to ignore them both. Anzu could have kicked him the shin for being so rude. However, Anzu was the one who would answer her, being the only one who actually knew where she was headed. Anzu didn't have a clue to where Bakura was really going. "We are going to Cairo."

Alex's eyes lowered, something waving over them. From behind her stylish glasses, there was a tint of seriousness in her eyes. "Cairo, huh? Why do you want to go to a place like that?"

Anzu stared at her food, suddenly losing her nerve to eat. Hearing Alex say it only assured her that her worries were correct. She frowned, searching for an reasonable explanation to their need to go to such a dangerous place. "Well, both of us are going for different reasons but…" Anzu reassured herself, hoping that Alex wouldn't want to use her skills as an archeologist to want to dig deeper for the truth. She didn't know if she could really comprehend the truth of their mission. "I'm searching for a friend who I really needed to find. We got separated and I'm pretty sure he went there. It's all so very complicated." Anzu's blue eyes looked at Alex's, trying to plead with her.

Catching on, Alex didn't want a full explanation. She nodded, looking at both Anzu and Bakura sincerely. "Well in that case, let me help you. I can drive you guys to Cairo, it's better than walking in the desert like before."

"But you've already done so much for us…"

The seriousness fell from Alex's face and she reassured Anzu with her popular smile, "Don't worry, it's no big deal. Besides, I'm thankful for your company. It's been forever since I've really talked to anyone. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." With that, Anzu couldn't have thanked anyone so much in her lifetime. Alex was truly a lifesaver.

X

After dinner, or breakfast for some, Alex insisted that they relaxed and rested until tomorrow. Alex decided that it would be best to leave early in the morning so once they got there, Anzu would have plenty of time to search for Mokuba. Anzu was grateful but almost restless. She had slept the entire day away and now couldn't sleep when she needed to. Giving back Alex's bedroom, Anzu stalked into the dark living room, hoping to catch Bakura before he was asleep to talk about some things. The wind howled outside of the house, making Anzu cringe in fear. The thought of the monsters and replaying what happened just yesterday night was unnerving the girl. Hugging herself tightly, Anzu spoke up into the dark room. "Bakura?" There was no answer from the couch and Anzu huffed out a sigh. _Guess he's asleep… _

Disappointed, Anzu stalked her way around the room, trying to ease her restless mind when his quiet, yet harsh voice interrupted the sleepy silence. "Should you be sleeping?" Anzu turned, trying to make him out from his spot on the couch. With her eyes adjusting, she could see him lying there with his arms slipped behind his head and his eyes closed. He almost looked peaceful and strangely handsome. Anzu wrinkled her nose at that thought and dismissed it quickly. Bakura was a jerk, a senseless, and rude. He could never be handsome, not being the way he was now.

"I'm not tired," Anzu stated simply and moved her way over to him, trying to make herself comfortable in the loveseat. She tucked her legs in, propping her head up with her hand. There was more silence between them, almost making Anzu think that he was sleeping. With the definite silence becoming longer, Anzu's soft and gentle voice formed into a whisper. "Bakura, please tell me what happened. I thought you were going to let me just…" She trailed off, unable to finish. She could have died last night and she wasn't okay with that. Anzu didn't want to be a part of this nightmare anymore than she already was. Real or not, she wanted to survive.

Bakura's eyes slid open, annoyance growing within the brown coloring. "Must you always ask questions? Your alive, aren't you? Just leave it be."

The blue and the brown clashed again, locking in a heated gaze for a long period of time before Anzu had to break it. As much as she wanted to fight and go out with flying colors, she couldn't do it. She just wasn't in the fighting spirit and huffed out a load of hot air. Her fiery mood died down slowly and she placed her head along the arm rest of the tiny couch. Her eyes clouded, thinking over things again. Shutting her eyes for some peace, Anzu spoke up finally. "You know, you're right, I'm alive and that's all that matters. Thank you for saving me, Bakura…" Anzu didn't want to see him scoff at her or be witness to the hateful curl of the lips that he made at her so she turned around, facing the other direction. Forcing the thought of Bakura's snarling face, Anzu tried to focus on something more productive and healthy for her; sleep.

From his spot on the couch, Bakura stared at her back. She was so close to snapping at him, to challenge his authority. She was no better than his host, who constantly tried to rebel against him. Though, there was something different about the girl he used to know. Anzu was stronger than Ryou and even more so now. Even as she slept, Bakura could feel that fire that tried so hard to burn, flickering dimming within her heart. The worse part to him was that she didn't snap at him or try to claw his eyes out. She said thank you and truly meant it.

"_Thank you for saving me…"_

Bakura could strangle her for saying something like that. She had to of hated him after all the snide remarks he gave and all of the terrible things he put her and her friends through. Countless times he tried to murder them, placing them inside the Duel Monsters cards and attempting to send them countless times into the shadows, not to mention his initial plan to toss this world into complete and utter chaos. Growling, he knew that Marik beat him to it and the darkness wasn't pleased.

Bakura shut his eyes, able to hear the king of shadows growl menacingly from the back of his mind. In order to fix what had been broken, Bakura just had to get the items and figure out the pharaoh's hidden name. Though, as much as he searched and lived through these years, that fateful name would never come to him. Bakura even tried to search his past memory, remembering their countless battles and his ultimate end, but never his name.

The slender man sat up from his position on the couch, eyes full of peril and turmoil. Yami's true name needed to be discovered but the true fight was between Marik and the Millennium Items. Marik had the three god cards and all of the sacred items besides for the Ring. The new pharaoh was sure to protect the source of his power, desperate to keep everyone away from it. The process would have to be slow but if he was careful and if Anzu didn't decide to get in his way, everything would go smoothly.

Again, his brown eyes trailed to the sleeping woman. He knew once they were in Cairo, she would insist that she come with him. Her attachment was going to suffocate him and didn't know if he could bear much more of it. If there was anything that he hated more than dependency, it was definitely clinginess. However, he wouldn't wave her off just yet. There was something he wanted to try now that he knew that Marik's night crawlers couldn't touch her.

There was that growling again, that angry voice that interrupted Bakura's thoughts, clawing at him to the point that he couldn't ignore him any longer. A mental link had opened between them, Bakura and a black creature speaking with one another. Whenever Zorc wanted to speak, Bakura knew it would be about business. It was always about their mission and the next step that they needed to take. However, Bakura had already reported in with the beast, not liking Zorc's sudden need to speak with him. Annoyed with the familiar dependency that came from the king of shadows, Bakura's mental form of himself crossed his arms. What could he possibly want now?

"_What is it?"_ Bakura snapped, unable to just sit there and let the old creature beat around the bush. If there was one flaw to the almighty Zorc, it was that he was an old entity and enjoyed taking his sweet time to give Bakura any new feedback.

The black beast was a distorted mess, unable to take full form. Bakura and Zorc had been working on his resurrection for quite some time now and Zorc was starting to lose his patience. He hated being like this and needed to be in his full, monstrous form. He felt full and complete, leaving the beast in a content mood. However, it had been over 3000 years since he had been himself and wasn't ever in a good mood. Zorc growled, his voice just as distorted and mutated as his own body. "_**Enough useless thinking about that foolish girl. You must not get distracted in a time like this. She's only getting in the way of our plans. Kill her off, she'll be better off."**_

Bakura snorted, Zorc was always such the pessimist that he refused to see that Anzu could be useful to them. Zorc was such an old fashion fool. The sly, white haired male smirked. _"I see your sight still fails you_." If Zorc had proper facial features that could provide expression, the beast would have looked skeptically at Bakura. "_The girl might be useful. Last night when Marik's friends decided to invade on us, something happened. The girl still thinks that I'm the one who saved her. I could tell it Marik who stopped it. So what I'm saying is simple: Marik wants the girl, who can temporally distract him."_

"_**The girl is useless and we can't afford to use her in our plans. It won't work." **_Zorc demanded intently, actually believing it was for the best. _**"There is something about that girl, I felt it. Either abandon her or kill her."**_

"Your afraid of a little girl?" Bakura smirked, almost laughing. Since when did the creator of such a terrible realm whimper and throw everything on hold for a young woman? Even Bakura knew that she may have Marik's interest but she had no power against them. Sure, there was that fire he felt from her every now and then but for something like Zorc not want to involve her in their plans was just stupid. They could use her like they used everyone else to benefit their interests.

The air around them erupted in a angry roar, Zorc's mutated form started to shake in protest. _**"You dare stand against me after all I've done for you? Don't be foolish Bakura, I'm the one who granted you power after the pharaoh slaughtered your village. I'm the one who is allowing your need for vengeance progress and I'm the one who had to use a large amount of my power to pull your host's body off that island so you could inhabit it without the Millennium Ring.**_" Bakura's eyes darkened at the memory. These two years had been hard on him and Zorc had been the one who made sure that Bakura survived without the magic of the Millennium Ring. Marik had definitely left a path of ruin behind him, making it hard for everything he strived to accomplish extremely difficult. Bakura touched the ring around his neck, knowing that with it back in possession, he was actually able to function normally again and it was because of Zorc. _**"I've pulled my weight for you Bakura. Now, start doing your share. Do what you want with the girl but don't allow her to involve herself in our affairs. No distractions Bakura. We can't afford them anymore, not when you've failed me and let some simpleton defeat you."**_

With that, the mental link stopped and Bakura's conscious returned to the small house in Egypt. He gave Anzu one final look before sealing away his thoughts and going back to sleep. Tomorrow, he would leave her to defend for herself and seek a way to steal the rest of the Millennium Items.

Tomorrow he would leave her and Bakura couldn't help but to know that he didn't like it. Secretly, without her or Zorc knowing, he would complete his mission and keep a watchful eye on Anzu. There was a fateful reason she was here, carrying such a burden and a fiery heart with her. Bakura smirked to himself; the useless was going to lead them into the fire and couldn't wait to see what lies beneath those calm yet daring eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ah crap...I hope Bakura's in character. You have no idea how bothersome it is to write him. . Marik is so much more easier. Please, kind soul, let me know how I'm doing with Bakura. One of my worst fears is that I'm being in character with people. PM me or let a review.


End file.
